Hating Half of Him
by x.GalaxyQueen.x
Summary: Two confessions, one screw up and Marinette leaving the country was all it took for Adrien to figure out she was secretly Ladybug all along. One year and multiple reveals later, Adrien, Alya, Nino, Nathaniel and Chloé have to decide how to tell Marinette they know the truth. The problem? Her identity is one secret Marinette refuses to let go. (Future Fic, Some S2 Spoilers)
1. Prologue

**Hating Half of Him**

* * *

 _Two confessions, one screw up and Marinette leaving the country was all it took for Adrien to figure out she was secretly Ladybug all along. Not that he could do much about it now. One year and multiple reveals later, Adrien, Alya, Nino, Nathaniel and Chloé have got this superhero best friends thing down. That is until Ladybug returns to Paris and they have to decide just how they are going to tell her the truth about what they know. The problem? Her identity is one secret that Marinette refuses to let go._

* * *

 **A/N:** Quick warning, this fic is an AU that is canon-compliant to the end of Season 1, but differs majorly from things in Season 2 onwards. However, there will be references and spoilers from the later seasons because I am trash for it, so read at your own risk.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

" **I love you."**

Ladybug and Chat Noir were sat together at the top of the Eiffel Tower. It had become their favourite place to hang out after they had finished patrolling the city together. They loved looking out at the spread of buildings below them, especially late at night like this when the moon was bright, and the lights were shining. Paris was more beautiful that night than ever before as if it realised that this would be the last time Ladybug was going to see it. At least for a little while.

Chat Noir wasn't looking at the view, though. His eyes ere solely focused on the girl beside him, with her hair blowing wild around her face in the wind and the excitement evident in her face as she pointed out various landmarks or gushed over how small the people and the cars and the buildings were from where they were sat. A smile ghosted his lips, knowing that if she were leaving, he would have to memorise the way she looked at that moment, the warmth of her leg pressed up against his and the way her hair smelt sweetly of cookies, and he would hold onto that memory until the day she returned to him.

"Chaton?" Ladybug asked, turning her head and gazing at him with those bright blue eyes of hers. The words had just tumbled from his lips before he could stop them, but he regarded her with sincerity. She deserved the truth.

"I know you think I'm always joking and messing around with it, but I do. I love you, Ladybug, I have ever since we met all those years ago."

It wasn't often that it was just the two of them now. Papillon had been defeated almost a year ago, and Nooroo and the Butterfly Miraculous were taking a well-deserved break with Master Fu. They had succeeded with the help of their team, Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Le Paon. Chat Noir loved them all dearly, but he would never be able to deny the fact that he missed the days when it was just Ladybug and him – the ultimate partnership. Moments like this, when they could be alone, were so precious to him.

"Chat… I…"

Ladybug wasn't leaving forever, and he knew that. She had been vague on the details, determinedly keeping her identity a secret. All Chat Noir knew was that she was going to be gone for about a year because she was studying abroad. He had encouraged it, knowing from the look on her face how much it meant. Paris would be safe with him and the others, and she could stretch her wins a little without worrying. He was going to miss her, and his heart was aching with just the thought of her going somewhere he wasn't able to follow.

"I'm in love with someone else."

Those blue eyes filled with so much sympathy as she spoke the words that sent a knife through Chat Nori's heart. It was the response he was expecting, but her apologetic expression still cut deep. It meant he wasn't as good as someone else, that this woman who had all his trust and love and support valued someone else more, even after everything they had been through together. But he bit back the tears that began to sting his eyes and nodded, putting on the smile that he knew she loved.

"I get it," he said, because what was the point of her being sad about it. Ladybug was allowed to like someone else, and he knew he wasn't entitled to her affection. It was his problem to sort out now, not hers. She deserved to be happy, and he didn't want to ruin her last evening in Paris.

"He doesn't know though," she blurted out as if that was going to make everything feel better, "and I'm not going to see him again after tonight anyway, he will probably forget all about me while I'm away."

"How could anyone forget you, M'lady," Chat Noir said quietly, "you should tell him you know? You don't have a lot of time left and then maybe you will have something to come back to?"

"Oh, Chaton," Ladybug reached for his hand, which he took and brought to his lips to kiss, "I already have something to return for, don't ever forget that."

Those words were so full of promise and hope, but they rang hollow on his broken heart. They bid farewell to each other soon after with a tight hug and a lingering stare. Ladybug had even laughed because she loved the fact that they were both returning to a party. Chat Noir had watched her fly away from him, swinging from building to building, knowing that by the morning she would be on a plane and he wouldn't be able to follow her. He sighed, knowing that now he just had to figure out how to let her go.

* * *

 **"I love you."**

It felt as if their entire school was crammed into Nino's house for their last hurrah before everyone went their separate ways to University or College or, as in Marinette's case, New York for a once in a lifetime fashion internship with GABRIEL. They were all incredibly proud of her.

Adrien honestly wanted to be anywhere else, but he had to return to the party after he had left Ladybug out of politeness. His nerves were frayed, he felt over-sensitive, and it was too loud and too crowded. All he wanted to do was go home, curl up on his bed and eat ice cream for a few hours while feeling sorry for himself. The tension built up inside him, along with the alcohol his friend's kept supplying him with, and the desire to escape was so strong that when Marinette pulled him aside a little after midnight – Adrien was ready to snap.

"Marinette?"

They were stood in Nino's bedroom, Marinette's cheeks were flushed as she looked at the floor. Nino's music faintly thudding in the background. The words had spilt from Marinette's lips the moment they were alone together.

How _dare_ she choose now to tell him?

"I just needed you to know," Marinette stuttered, not able to make eye contact with him, just the way she used to do when they were younger, "before I left. My friend said…" she trailed off a little, playing with her fingers and then shook her head.

Adrien could tell by the way she flinched when she finally managed to look at his face that his expression had turned cold.

"You don't think I realised that you fancied me?" he said, his tone harsher than he would ever mean it to be, "you and half of France. It took you so long to even talk to me like a normal human being. You just love the idea of being with me, like everyone else that I've ever met. That isn't 'love,' it's an obsession, and I'm _sick_ of it."

"Y… you don't have to love me back," Marinette said quietly, wrapping her arms around her stomach. She was visibly shaking from the bitterness of his tone, biting back tears.

"I know what love is," Adrien snapped, "trust me, Marinette, whatever you feel is not the same as what I do."

Taking that as a cue, Marinette ran out of the room. Adrien realised the moment the door slammed shut behind her that he had just hurt her massively. Ladybug would have been so ashamed of him, Marinette was his friend after all, and he cared for her. She would have had to build up so much courage to talk to him, and now her last few hours in Paris were ruined. He didn't realise he was able to be so mean.

It took Adrien a few minutes to leave the room. His head was cloudy, goddamn Kim and his 'cocktail surprise,' but eventually he made his way back down the stairs, calling Marinette's name as he went. The music was still distractingly loud, and the drinks flowed freely among the other guests, but there was no sign of her.

Nino and Alya were stood to one side, talking quietly, their expressions subdued. They looked up as he walked over to them, Nino shaking his head, the disappointment on their faces added a whole new layer of hurt and guilt to the feelings that Adrien already had.

"Marinette's gone bro, her parents picked her up a few minutes ago," Nino said, as Adrien flopped against the wall next to them wondering just how long he had been sat upstairs, "what did you do?"

Adrien sighed, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. Marinette had left, Ladybug had left. Two of his best friends had now gone far away. Ladybug had probably confessed to the person she was in love with at the party she was supposed to be at, on his advice. Marinette was going to be getting on a plane in the morning to a far-off country, and he had lost the chance to apologise. Ladybug had looked so beautiful, the wind blowing through her pigtails. Marinette's hair had looked windswept when she had spoken to him earlier, and the heartbreak he had caused shone through those eyes of hers. Bright blue eyes that were very much like Ladybug's own. Marinette had just left a party after being rejected by the person she confessed to, not long after he had encouraged Ladybug to confess her love. His head was swimming, Marinette's and Ladybug's images becoming mixed up in his mind as he tried to sort everything out.

"Adrien?" Alya touched his shoulder gently, and he turned to look at the two of them in horror.

"I've fucked up," he said, "I have really, really fucked up."


	2. Chapter 1: Get Adrien a Girlfriend 2k19

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 **One Year Later…**

* * *

 _ **MESSENGER:** **Get Adrien a Girlfriend 2k19**_

 _One Foxy Mama named the group Get Adrien a Girlfriend 2k19_

 _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle set the nickname for Adrien Agreste to The 5th Wheel_

 **One Foxy Mama:** Morning all! :)

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle:** i stg this time of day should not exist  
 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle:** Babe idk who u are saying morning too  
 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle:** Normal people are not awake at this time

 **Peabrain:** ugh  
 **Peabrain:** i got up to pee and chloé's taken over the bed  
 **Peabrain:** fml  
 **Peabrain:** guess I'm not a normal person then  
 **Peabrain:** why are u two awake?

 **One Foxy Mama:** I have a meeting at 9 at the paper

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle:** I have to drive her to that meeting

 **One Foxy Mama:** Correction, you have the PLEASURE of driving me to this meeting ^^

 **Peabrain:** lol #whipped

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle:** lmao you can talk

 **BuzzBuzzBuzz:** If you aren't coming back to bed go away because that light is annoying af

 **One Foxy Mama:** And good morning to you too Chloé

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle:** Dude you are legit in the same room, right?

 **Peabrain:** yah

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle:** wtf is wrong with verbal communication

 **One Foxy Mama:** lmao

 **BuzzBuzzBuzz:** Typing is easier than talking

 **Peabrain:** You want me to go and get you some coffee chlo?

 **BuzzBuzzBuzz:** Obviously  
 **BuzzBuzzBuzz:** I'm awake aren't I  
 **BuzzBuzzBuzz:** Is that not the next obvious move?  
 **BuzzBuzzBuzz:** And don't you dare use that instashit again I bought that coffee maker specifically for mornings like this

 **Peabrain:** brb

 **One Foxy Mama:** Lol #whipped

 **BuzzBuzzBuzz:** you know it 😉

 **The 5th Wheel:** wtf is the title of this chat?  
 **The 5th Wheel:** I don't NEED girlfriend  
 **The 5th Wheel:** is that what this world has come to now?  
 **The 5th Wheel:** smh

* * *

Adrien woke up just in time to catch his mobile before it vibrated off the bedside table and onto the floor. He glared at it, the constant buzzing from the messages having disturbed a rather interesting dream that he had already begun to forget. Turning the screen on and squinting at it, he sighed. It was only half past seven, a time not suitable for being awake when trying to enjoy the last two weeks of holiday, and he wasn't massively impressed with anything the annoying little vibrating device was telling him.

Maybe it was just the grogginess of the early morning, but Adrien really could not be bothered with his friends constantly reminding him that he was as single and alone as you could possibly be when you were in a friendship group of five with two couples. So, it was this he was grumbling about out loud as he typed out his reply.

* * *

 _ **MESSENGER:** **Get Adrien a Girlfriend 2k19**_

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle:** nobody needs a girlfriend dude  
 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle:** we just want u to be happy

 **BuzzBuzzBuzz:** leave the boy alone

 **The 5th Wheel:** Thanks chlo

 **BuzzBuzzBuzz:** Hes not getting laid, he's bound to be uptight bout it.

 **The 5th Wheel:** CHLOÉ

* * *

He tossed his phone to the other side of the bed and rolled over, deciding that if he were going to be forced to read that sort of thing, then it would be better to do that after having a few more hours asleep. That was until the darn thing flashed up again, less than 30 seconds later, to indicate more messages coming through. Naturally, therefore, Adrien spent the next 30 seconds thrashing around in the dark and pulling up his duvet until he was completely and utterly wide awake with his mobile in his hands. Cursing at it, he unlocked it clumsily to turn off the notifications so he could put it under the bed and out of the way when Nathaniel's latest message caught his eye, and he froze.

* * *

 _ **MESSENGER:** **Get Adrien a Girlfriend 2k19**_

 **Peabrain:** SPEAKING OF MARI  
 **Peabrain:** did u guys check twitter yet?

* * *

No, Adrien was definitely not going to check twitter yet. He didn't want to know how the conversation had reached that point, he was going back to sleep, and finger did _not_ just press the twitter shortcut on his home screen. Marinette's twitter handle was not readily available at the top of his search history, and he definitely wasn't going to look to see what Nathaniel had been referring to. If anyone were to ask later, it was definitely a mistake when her page loaded, and he was scrolling down to see what her latest tweets were.

* * *

 _ **TWITTER**_

 **Marinette** _Mari_DC_ : NY I will miss you, but I can't wait to be back on my home soil again! #ParisHereICome

* * *

Goddamn it. He really should have just gone back to sleep and left it alone and only maybe checked it later at a regular human time. Like an ordinary person who didn't care what Marinette had to say 38 minutes ago while she was in a different country.

Adrien was interrupted from his internal brooding by audible groaning originating from the small shoebox he kept on his bedside table.

"Turn the light off!" Plagg whined, and Adrien could hear the little Kwami shifting around in his mess of small cushions, sheets and camembert wrappers. He just ignored him, holding the phone out in Plagg's direction as if he cared enough to read it.

"Marinette is coming back to Paris," Adrien grunted back at him, rubbing his eyes with his spare hand. Plagg squinted over the edge of the box at him.

"So?" he said.

"So?!"

"What's the big deal? You knew Marinette was coming back to Paris."

"I didn't know that she was going to be back _today_ , though, did I?" Adrien said, "Like Marinette is going to be in the country this evening at least. Don't you know what that means?"

"I can't think properly about it until I've had breakfast," Plagg said, and smacked his lips together, turning back into his bed to search out crumbs of cheese. Not that this deterred Adrien from continuing, his voice a little higher pitched than usual.

"It means Marinette is going to be at Alya and Nino's house-warming party, whenever that will be, and I'm going to have to actually talk to her. And that means that Ladybug is going to be on patrol and I'm going to have to talk to _her_ as well."

"Do we have any camembert up here?"

Adrien ignored him and kicked the rest of the duvet off, sliding out of bed. He dumped his phone next to Plagg's shoebox, not wanting to read the steady flow of Facebook messages that just kept coming through (though he did refresh Marinette's twitter feed before he put his phone down). Seeing as the idea of sleep was now a thing of the past, he thought he might as well take a long shower and try to repress the weird and complicated feelings before they rose to the surface.

As of this coming Thursday, it would be exactly 365 days since he had last spoken to or seen Marinette. Coincidentally that was the approximate number of times he thought about her and relived their last conversation each day, and that was all he could think about when he plodded into the bathroom, stripped off and let the hot water scold his skin.

He needed to call Alya or something. He needed to calm down and stop being such a mess about the whole thing, stop thinking about the words he had said, or the dozens of messages that were currently left on 'read' with no reply. Marinette was probably over it all by now, so it wasn't going to do any good if he was brooding about what had happened now. He groaned and started planning on when he would have a chance to nap and what meal he could have for lunch that didn't require anything but a microwave.

It took Adrien over an hour to actually get around to calling Alya. In the meantime, he had dressed and combed through his hair, only to then get distracted by a few books that had been lying around in his room that he suddenly felt compelled to put away. Plagg was appeased when he ran down to restock the Kwami's cheese supply, which stopped him moaning about being woken up so early for stupid reasons. After this, Adrien managed to trip over a university folder that had been left out from the other day, and finally got around to sorting his remaining notes – a task he had been putting off for the majority of the summer. Eventually, however, there was nothing more to do, so he sat staring at his phone for several minutes until Plagg got bored and ended up pressing the call button for him.

Alya answered on the first ring.

"Adrien? You have literally got 30 seconds before I go into this very important meeting and hang up on you so this better be important!"

Adrien stood up from his bed and began pacing in front of it.

"Why didn't you tell me Marinette was coming back to Paris today?"

"Oh… um…" Alya paused for a moment, "I didn't know exactly when she was coming back, okay? Literally, every time we skyped she had forgotten the flight details or misplaced her tickets. I thought she was planning on flying back next week or something until I saw her twitter this morning. I didn't want to stress you out about it until I knew the exact dates. We all knew it was going to be around this time, right?"

Of course, Adrien was trying to be chill and pretend that he hadn't mentally been counting down the days since she had left. He had just assumed he might have had more time to prepare himself for it mentally.

"Was just surprised, that's all," he said, putting on his most relaxed voice possible.

"You and me both babe," Alya mused, "I sent her a message, and I'll call her later probably. You doing okay?"

"What do you think, Allie, really."

"I think you are probably pacing in front of your bed right now, stressing out while Plagg eats cheese."

Adrien stopped and stood still, spinning to look at Plagg who was halfway through a wheel of camembert and getting it all over his sheets.

"I'm not pacing!"

"Liar," Alya said, though he could tell from her tone that she was amused, "we've talked about this Adrien. Marinette hasn't even mentioned you in months. It will be all back to normal in no time!"

"Well, at least someone is optimistic about it."

"Oh, you aren't too bad. I just got off the phone with Chloé, and now I have to go shopping with her."

"You know she plays up her issues in order to drag you to the shops, right?" Adrien said, giving a short laugh, "She does the same with Nathaniel all the time."

"Yeah, I know." Alya chuckled on the other end of the phone but was interrupted by someone calling her name. "Look I gotta go, I'll call Mari when she lands and get the lowdown there and then we can all have Pizza at Nath's or something, discuss a game plan then?"

"Alright fine, have fun at your meeting."

"Yep! I'll text you later. Love you, Bye!"

And with that, Alya hung up, and Adrien was left feeling only marginally better than he did before. He walked back over to the bed and flopped on it, avoiding Plagg's mess as much as possible, and wondered how socially acceptable it would be if he just hibernated for the rest of the day.

Plagg flew closer to him, licking his lips and stinking of cheese. Adrien pulled a face at him, wafting his hands to try and get Plagg to maintain some distance.

"Have you forgotten that Ladybug is also returning?" Plagg said, dodging his arms and circling around his head once.

"Ladybug is mad at me as well, it's not as if that makes much of a difference," Adrien said, grunting into his sheet.

"Yeah, but look on the bright side! Neither of them are mad at Chat Noir!"

"But I'm Chat Noir, so Marinette is just not going to realise that she is mad at me when I have cat ears." He sighed, this was giving him a headache.

"Should give up on girls," Plagg said, butting his head against Adrien's hair. He reached out and scratched Plagg's head affectionately. "Cheese is better."

"You know, I'm beginning to think you are right about that one."

* * *

The rest of the day was long and lonely, consisting of his typical daily gym workout, some sort of fitting for GABRIEL, microwavable mac n cheese, a nap and denial about how often he had checked Twitter to see if Marinette had posted, even though he was well aware that she was spending her day on a plane. As per Alya's instructions, when she had texted him that afternoon as promised, Adrien had ended up at Nathaniel's loft that evening and was sitting cross-legged on the single armchair, eating Chinese food out of a takeaway box with chopsticks. Nathaniel had put on some sort of crappy movie, but none of them were really paying much attention to it. The five Kwamis were all sat on the coffee table keeping themselves occupied by the bowls of treats that had been prepared for them, courtesy of Chloé.

"Are we not allowed to eat at your place yet then, Allie?" Chloé asked casually as she walked back over from the kitchen area, carrying a tray of drinks for them.

"We still have boxes upon boxes to unpack," Alya replied with a groan, reaching out for her Pepsi, "It's a bloody tip."

"That and Nath lives closer to the good Chinese place," Nino said, grinning around a mouthful of food. Nathaniel looked over at him, mournfully.

"Your new place is closer to the good Pizza place, though right?"

"Dude, we have Chinese food, get over it already!"

"Yeah. We had a vote," Adrien said, "four of us wanted Pizza, and Chloé wanted Chinese so." He held up his container as evidence.

"As if I would eat something as common as Pizza?" Chloé said, flicking a strand of golden hair over her shoulder. Nathaniel patted her leg gently and nodded, leaving Adrien to wonder when the last time Nath had been allowed to consume common food.

"Yet eating Chinese food on a couch covered in paint _très chic_?" They all laughed.

Nathaniel lived in a studio loft overlooking the Seine. It was, for want of a better word, full of character, with a mismatched chair and settee squashed into one corner near an old TV. Two beanbags, already bursting at the seams, were available to compensate for the lack of seating if you didn't mind the slight smell of stale food. There was a small kitchen area off to the side that was barely big enough for one person, but it was impeccably clean due to Chloé's abhorrence of leaving pots and plates unwashed for than an hour. Under the staircase, which stood to the side of the room leading up to his bed, was Nath's sketching table and art supplies. Everything else in that room was covered in half-finished canvases. Even the wall was crammed full of different sketches as Nathaniel immortalised the adventures of the Miraculous Superheroes in comic form.

Adrien loved it here. It was far more personal and warm in comparison to his own bedroom back in the Agreste Mansion. He suspected Chloé thought so too, seeing as she spent a lot more time here than in her suite back at the hotel, and bitched a lot less about the mess than he would have expected.

"Oh, you think the Pizza thing is bad?" Alya said, grinning, "I tried to make her go into a store that didn't stock designer labels earlier and I was actually terrified that she was going to punch me!"

"That shop only stocked polyester clothing! It was horrific!" Chloé returned, daintily eating a mouthful of food.

"Oh no, not polyester," Nino said dryly, clasping one hand over his mouth and waving his form about in mock horror until he almost stabbed Alya.

"Back me up here model boy!"

Adrien gave a dramatic sigh.

"Alya it is obvious to me that Chloé was only doing her superhero duties and saving you from herself."

Someone's phone buzzed, interrupting the conversation and they all automatically reached for the table or into pockets to check their devices. It was Alya who had actually received the message, as per usual, and after skimming it herself, she held her phone out for the rest of the group to see.

* * *

 _ **MESSENGER: Marinette Dupain-Cheng**_

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** Hey Alya! I'm back in Paris safe and sound. Sorry I missed your call! Can't wait to see you and Nino and check out the new flat. They put me on an earlier flight and there was a bit of a rush or I would have messaged you before. I barely remembered to call Papa to come and pick me up! But anyway, living with a BOY, that has got to be strange lol. I think I need like a day to just sleep it off but then we have to meet up and have coffee or something! Are you free on Sunday? Talk to you soon xxx

* * *

"Ugh, she even rambles on Facebook," Chloé said, rolling her eyes. It earned her a slight glare from Nathaniel. "What?"

"Play nice," he said, putting his now-empty takeout box on the table in front of him and leaning back on the sofa, casually looping an arm around Chloé's shoulders.

"I'm just saying it's called instant messenger for a reason." Chloé huffed in reply and folded her arms across her chest. She naturally leant into him though, probably without even thinking about it.

"Oh yeah?" Nathaniel said, "and how many x's and o's do you sign your messages with, hm?"

"What? I get no kisses from Chloé when she texts me. Just orders," Alya cut in.

"She just likes me more than you, Allie," Nathaniel smirked at her.

"Dude, obviously," Nino said, the last one still eating his dinner and talking through a mouthful of food, "They are sleeping together."

"Chloé gives me kisses," Adrien said, twisting the chopsticks in his hands, happy to move the conversation away from Marinette for the time being. "And we are definitely not sleeping together."

"Good to know," Nath added.

"Gross!" Chloé pulled a face at that, "I don't want to sleep with Adrien."

"Why wouldn't you?" Nino said, "I mean, look at the boy. He works out and has skin softer than a baby's arse."

Four pairs of eyes turned to Adrien, who just flashed them his model smile as his friends ogled him for a solid 30 seconds. He would like to pretend that this was the first time this conversation had happened, but it was far too common.

"Show of hands, who here would bang Adrien if they were single, of that orientation sexually and didn't know how long he takes brooding in the shower?" Nino continued. Everyone's hands went up – Chloé's was propped by Nathaniel but they all took it as a vote anyway.

"Adrien! You can't bang yourself, that's not how this works," Alya said, reaching over to him from her beanbag to try and pull his arm back down."

"Alya, I have a hand and no girlfriend," Adrien said, maintaining the fake smile as they all pulled faces at him, "I am an expert at banging myself – take that as you will."

Nino scoffed into his food.

"Hashtag get Adrien a girlfriend 2k19?"

"I can't _believe_ I let you sleep with me Nathaniel," Chloe groaned, smacking his arm.

"Hashtag get Adrien a girlfriend 2k19?"

"I can't believe I let you sleep with me Nathaniel," Chloé said, smacking her forehead and then his arm.

"Didn't you want to sleep with Adrien like all the way through Lycée, Chloé?" Alya asked her.

"Ehhhh, not really," Chloé replied, "I wanted to sleep with Ladybug through most of Lycée. I fancied Adrien a bit in Collége though."

"Yeah, you and half of France!" Nino grinned.

"Speaking of Ladybug," Nathaniel said, gesturing to Alya's phone in an attempt to steer the conversation towards slightly more important topics. "She still has absolutely no idea that we all know each other's secret identities, does she?"

"I don't even think she knows that we are friends with Chloé really," Alya added, wincing slightly, "Let alone that we are secretly superheroes."

"Yeah, super excited about that one," Chloé said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Adrien pursed his lips. He was constantly getting wrapped up in his own issues and forgetting that Chloé had many insecurities about the same situation. She had treated Marinette horribly in the past, and seeing as it had taken the rest of them finding out that she was actually Queen Bee to fully warm up and forgive her in their civilian lives, she was expecting a cold reception when Marinette came back. Chloé was probably the only other person in the world dreading the looming reunion.

"I don't think she even knows that we are friends with Chloé," Nino added, "Let alone that we are secretly superheroes."

"Yeah, I'm super excited about that one," Chloé said, sarcastically, though they all knew her well enough to know that that was hiding many insecurities about the situation. She had treated Marinette horribly in the past, and seeing as it had taken them to learn she was Queen Bee to fully warm up to her in their civilian forms, she was expecting a fairly cool reception when Marinette came back. It wouldn't matter how much they reassured her that they weren't all going to jump ship and start ignoring her again once Marinette was back in their lives, Chloé was probably the only other person in the world dreading the looming reunion.

"It's going to be weird," Nathaniel said, as he squeezed Chloé just that little bit tighter, "we're all going to have to pretend we don't know each other in our superhero forms until we've told her."

"Is she even going to want to know?" Alya frowned, "this is Ladybug we are talking about – she was the one who used to go on about keeping our identities secret all the time."

"Kind of ironic how we literally all figured out hers five minutes after she got on a plane then really," Nino said, finally having finished his takeaway and tossing the box onto the table, almost hitting Plagg.

"I can't keep it a secret forever," Alya said, shaking her head, "she's my best friend. It was different before when it was just my secret to keep and I didn't want to let Ladybug down by telling anyone about it. But now we all know and it's like… you know,"

"You have been lying to her about it for months now," Chloé scoffed a little, reminding her.

"It's not lying, just avoiding the truth. I should know the difference!" Alya held her Miraculous up as if to prove her point.

As if to reiterate what her wielder had just said, there was a peal of laughter from the Kwamis on the table, who had up until this point, been quietly engaged in their own conversation. Now, however, Trixx was currently rolling on his back and clutching at his stomach. Plagg flew over to Adrien and landed in his hands groaning. He looked to be covered in the remains of Chinese food, with a string of onion draped across one eye. Wayzz, Duusu and Pollen were all watching and laughing in their own ways as well. Adrien grabbed a tissue from his bag and began to clean Plagg off, looking at him in bewilderment.

"He tried to convince me that the onion was a new form of cheese," Plagg moaned, "He said it was even better than Camembert and I HATE onion!"

"You really shouldn't fall for Trixx's lies every time we have takeout," Adrien grinned, patting Plagg's head fondly, "Trixx, don't be mean," he called over to the other Kwami.

"Funny though!" Trixx sniggered, attempting to compose himself by using Wayzz to lean on.

"There is more actual cheese in my bag," Adrien said, looking back at Plagg who had zoomed off and into his bag before he had finished talking.

"If I may address your earlier conversation," Wayzz said, side-eyeing Trixx, "I feel that it would be in everyone's best interest to re-assimilate Ladybug back into the main group as soon as possible."

"I miss Tikki," Duusu added, rubbing her eyes, "It seems unfair for us to be all together and enjoying ourselves whilst she is alone."

"Duusu, she's not alone," Nathaniel said, reaching for his own Kwami in concern, "she's with Marinette. We know that." Duusu snuggled into his hand, her talk relaxed and spread prettily around on the table.

Adrien looked around at his team and their respective Kwamis, who all looked back at him for some sort of leadership. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to make it slightly more Chat Noir-like for confidence.

"I think we are all agreed that Marinette has to find out our secret identities, right?" There was a murmur of agreement from the group. "So the only thing left to figure out is how we are going to do it and who is going to tell her?"

"Well that is easy enough dude, you are. Right?" Nino said as if that was obvious. The others nodded and Adrien paled.

"Wait, what? Why do I have to do it?" he asked, receiving eight identical looks that all said 'you are kidding me right?'

"Bro you are Chat Noir, she'll listen to you."

"She hates me!"

"We don't actually know if she still hates you or not," Alya said, attempting to be helpful.

"Keyword there being 'still,' Alya"

"Nah, this has to be you, Adrien," Nathaniel said, "You are Ladybug and Chat Noir. Partners. If it isn't it would just be wrong."

"Besides," Chloé added, "if you tell her, it gives you a good reason as to why you treated her like shit the night she left. Duh." There was a moment of silence around the room, everyone looking at Adrien expectantly who was biting back a groan. "So… that is decided, right? Chat Noir is going to tell Ladybug that they are both really Adrien and Marinette and then we can all go on as we normally do?"

"Yeah that works for me?" Nino said. Alya and Nathaniel agreed, as did the Kwamis.

"Great. That means you can all leave now because I'm exhausted and I want to go to bed." Chloé stood up, brushing non-existent crumbs from her skirt.

"Loving the subtlety Chlo," Alya said. Nino pushed himself out of the beanbag chair and reaching down a hand to pull Alya out of hers with a grin. "I'm sure shopping in the peasant stores really wore you out,"

"We have patrol anyways," Nino said, calling Wayzz to his side and transforming into Carapace in a flash of green light, "See you guys tomorrow night, usual place?" Alya transformed into Rena Rouge moments after, bathing them all in a bright orange glow for a split second. Adrien nodded, and they said their goodbyes and slipped out of the loft's window to make sure the city was safe and secure that evening.

Adrien grabbed his satchel, saying goodbye to Nath and Chloé and heading out the front door. Walking as a lot lamer than running across rooftops like his superhero friends, but it was a nice night and Plagg was bitching about being too traumatised by onion to transform. It was a nice night and a short walk, so he dealt with it.

It gave him more time to think about the topic which he had been thinking about for most of the day. He did know that they needed to tell Ladybug – he was hoping for more of a group reveal situation but knew realistically that wouldn't be appropriate and she would hate it.

Ladybug wasn't going to let her secret go easily. She had never let him get further than asking about it before and he couldn't see that now would be any different. So the question was, how to convince the inconvincible to let him reveal his identity, then somehow to convince her to forgive him.


	3. Chapter 2: SOS

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 ** _MESSENGER: S.O.S_**

 _Adrikins_ _named the group S.O.S_

 **Adrikins:** GUYS WHERE ARE YOU  
 **Adrikins:** HELP  
 **Adrikins:** GUYS  
 **Adrikins:** HELP ME  
 **Adrikins:** I HAVE A PROBLEM  
 **Adrikins:** 112  
 **Adrikins:** EMERGENCY  
 **Adrikins:** THIS IS NOT A DRILL  
 **Adrikins:** HELP ME!

 **Chlobabe:**?

 **NathyNumNum:** What is it?

 **Allieangel:** Did something happen?!

 **alya's** **stud muffin:** Bro, you okay?

 **Adrikins:** Good you are all here.  
 **Adrikins:** You need to help me.  
 **Adrikins:** I'm trapped.  
 **Adrikins:** Behind a bench in the park.

 **alya's** **stud muffin:** it's a bench dude  
 **alya's** **stud muffin:** Pretty hard to get trapped behind it.

 **Adrikins:** Marinette is sat on the bench. I'm crouching down behind her. It's been 10 minutes and is now far too awkward to move.

 **Chlobabe:** LMAO

* * *

Adrien's plan for the day had included a casual walk past the _Boulangerie Patisserie_ in the hopes that he might be able to get a glimpse of Marinette. It had been two days since she had returned to Paris and the anticipation of actually seeing her in person, accompanied by the fear that he might accidentally run into her and have to talk to her without preparing what he was going to say beforehand, was near enough killing him. Nathaniel had suggested that it might be a good idea if he went and stared at her from a distance to relieve some of the 'oh crap Marinette's back in Paris what do I do' shock, and Adrien had agreed with him. Plagg had been bitching about him being a stalker for most of the morning, but as the Kwami would accompany Adrien into a volcano if he thought he was going to get some cheese at the end of it, he soon shut up.

However, when he arrived at the bakery there was no sign of her. Even after making four circuits around the block, the only person in the shop was Marinette's mother. Eventually, he ended up crouched below one of the windows and peaking into the bakery, getting more than a few stares from passers-by, and waiting for her to appear.

He was just ready to give up and go home, seriously debating whether transforming into Chat Noir and swinging past Marinette's balcony was considered a misuse of his power, and preparing to mope for the rest of the afternoon. Then he saw her, and everything suddenly became very, very real.

Marinette flew down the stairs and into the bakery in a whirlwind that was all too familiar and caused a goofy smile to spread across Adrien's face. She paused for a moment to glance at the treats on display and then turned to talk to Sabine. This gave him a full view of her through the window, and he couldn't help but gawk.

She was wearing a navy summer dress that showed off her slim figure and set off the dark blue highlights in her long straight hair. Her trademark pigtails were gone, he noted, making her look more mature. Her blue eyes were bright, darting around the bakery keenly, and a soft smile graced her pink lips as she leaned over the bakery counter to kiss Sabine on the cheek.

Adrien suddenly felt as if he were fourteen again, his palms went clammy, and his cheeks were on fire. It was as if he was seeing Marinette for the very first time and he was blown away by just how beautiful she was. His feet were all but glued to the floor, and he couldn't manage to tear his eyes away until Plagg flew in front of his face and disrupted his line of vision.

"Aren't you done yet?" he moaned, "I'm bored,"

"Shh, Plagg!" Adrien hissed at him, "Someone might see you. _Marinette_ might see you!"

"She's leaving anyway," Plagg grumbled as he flew back into Adrien's pocket.

The bell signalled the bakery door opening, causing Adrien to jump and curse when he saw Marinette step out. He ignored the 'told you so' grumblings that came from his inner pocket, and looked around for somewhere to go. Thinking fast, he turned and bolted across the road into the park where he promptly fell over and scuffed his jeans.

Luck was not with him that day. Plagg, who had flown out of his shirt to avoid being crushed, coughed and pointed behind Adrien to where Marinette was casually strolling through the park. Adrien looked at him in horror, only getting an unhelpful, amused expression in return.

So, he did the only thing he could think of and ducked behind a nearby bench, sandwiching himself between it and a tree to wait until Marinette had passed him and he could sneak back out the way he came.

Then Marinette walked over and sat on the bench he was hiding behind, leaning back and pulling her phone out of her pocket. Adrien ended up stuck behind her, unable to move for fear that she might see him, and he was left spamming the group chat until the others finally appeared.

* * *

 ** _MESSENGER: S.O.S_**

 **Chlobabe:** Adrikins I think this might be the best thing that has ever happened to any of us  
 **Chlobabe:** Including Pollen and Nath  
 **Chlobabe:** Pollen doesn't mind  
 **Chlobabe:** She's reading over my shoulder and she thinks it's hilarious.

 **Nathynumnum:** Nath doesn't mind either

 **Adrikins:** FFS Chloé I have a genuine problem here

 **alya's stud muffin:** So you are stuck behind a bench.

 **Adrikins:** yes

 **alya's stud muffin:** And Marinette is sat on the bench

 **Adrikins:** yes

 **alya's stud muffin:** So instead of sucking it up and just walking past her, you thought that the best thing to do would be to hide?

 **Adrikins:** yes

 **alya's stud muffin:** duuuuuuuuude

 **Nathynumnum:** Benches don't even make good hiding places bro  
 **Nathynumnum:** They have gaps

 **Adrikins:** No shit.  
 **Adrikins:** I didn't exactly think, she was walking into the park and I sorta dove?  
 **Adrikins:** Someone help me here, what am I supposed to do?  
 **Adrikins:** I've been here too long I can't move now  
 **Adrikins:** Too awkward.

 **alya's stud muffin:** yeah dude, because hiding behind a bench bcs of a girl isn't embarrassing enough as it is lmao

 **Allieangel:** OKAY DON'T PANIC  
 **Allieangel:** Rena to the Rescue!  
 **Allieangel:** Sidenote – I've said it before but that should TOTALLY be my catchphrase.

 **Chlobabe:** Do we look like some kids cartoon?  
 **Chlobabe:** We are not having catchphrases  
 **Chlobabe:** Don't make this superhero thing lame that's why we have Adrien.

 **Allieangel:** Buzzkill

 **Adrikins:** D:  
 **Adrikins:** Why am I lame?  
 **Adrikins:** I was a superhero before you lot

 **Chlobabe:** Says the boy trapped behind a bench because of a girl  
 **Chlobabe:** Cataclysm your way out of that one Cat boy!

 **Allieangel:** ANYWAYYYYY  
 **Allieangel:** Mari is waiting for me! We are going out for coffee :D  
 **Allieangel:** ETA 3 minutes 40 seconds  
 **Allieangel:** 39  
 **Allieangel:** 38  
 **Allieangel:** 37  
 **Allieangel:** I'll distract her and you can slip away or something?  
 **Allieangel:** Hold tight babe!

 **Adrikins:** ALYA I LOVE YOU

* * *

Adrien almost sighed audibly in relief until he heard Marinette do the same thing and remembered where he was. Every second Alya was not there was agonisingly slow and Plagg was beginning to get restless just hiding like this. To keep himself occupied, Adrien had just spammed the chat with messages, including 'hurry' and 'Alya you walk slower than an 80-year-old man with arthritis', until he saw her enter the park from the far entrance.

She was sauntering over, taking her sweet time and slyly grinning as she held up her phone and snapped a quick picture of Marinette on the bench. It flashed up on Adrien's phone a few seconds later when she sent it through to the group chat, his legs visibly sticking out under the bench. He replied with an angry face emoji, then started scrolling through to find the middle finger when Marinette began speaking and almost made him jump out of his skin.

"Alya! Do not take photos of me dying from jet lag!"

"It's documentation," Alya called back, "You will thank me one day!"

Marinette laughed, and the two girls ran and flung their arms around each other. They hadn't seen each other in person since Easter when Alya had flown out to visit for a week, and it did warm Adrien's anxious heart to see the two of them together again. Especially knowing first hand just how much Alya had missed her.

"N'aww, how cute," Plagg said, peeking over the top of the bench and rolling over. Adrien shushed him and kept watching, waiting for some sort of sign.

Alya hadn't forgotten him, thank god, and she soon beckoned at him with a finger behind Marinette's back. She didn't let go of Marinette's arms to make sure that she remained facing away from him. Adrien grinned and mentally sent up prayers of thanks. He carefully extracted himself from his hiding place and subtly made his way around the bench, placing his feet cautiously as not to accidentally step on a branch and give himself away. He was just ready to bolt when Alya's voice cut through his concentration.

"Adrien!" she called over and started waving excitedly. Marinette turned and stared straight at him, and he felt himself freezing under her gaze as Alya continue to talk. "Fancy seeing you here at the park! Today of all the days!"

Adrien forced himself to walk towards the two girls. His steps were stiff and wooden but there was no escape from it now. He hadn't even had the chance to perfect his apology poem or his speech, and he couldn't remember any of the things he had included. He plastered a smile on his face. What was Marinette thinking right now? It wasn't as if he could tell from her expression and he was always a lot better at reading her body language when she was wearing spandex.

"Yes. What a coincidence. Hi. Hello Marinette," he managed to choke out, feeling his throat close up somewhat, "You are in Paris."

"Yes, I am," Marinette replied with a small, polite smile of her own.

"Isn't that just the best Adrien!" Alya prompted. She was far easier to read than Marinette, and he could identify the amusement that just oozed from her voice as she spoke. He shot her a look which he hoped communicated just how much he hated her at that moment. He wasn't ready to talk to Marinette, he hadn't even finished the mind map of safe conversational topics.

"The best," Adrien repeated, "Hi Marinette, welcome to France! How was your flight?"

"It was your pretty average run-of-the-mill flight," Marinette said, giving a small noncommittal shrug. There was no hint of stuttering or shyness about her. She wasn't even blushing! There was no indicator that she was finding this as awful as he was. "Can't complain,"

"That's great! Did you know that you are more likely to be attacked by a shark than die in a plane crash? Makes you feel sorry for the people who crash into the ocean am I right?" Adrien laughed thinly as a look of confusion spread slowly across Marinette's face. He reached up to touch his cheek, feeling as if he was burning up.

"Oh yeah? Well, the plane landed perfectly as you can see, safe and sound other than maybe some cramp in my foot."

 _Ooh! A pun!_ The Chat Noir part of his brain lit up gleefully and the words spilt out before Adrien could stop them.

"Aeroplanes are known for giving their passengers jet _leg."_

 _Oh fuck._ Chloé, he hated to say, was right. He was lame. He was the lamest superhero and not worthy of being in Ladybug's presence, let alone her partner. Alya physically smacked the heel of her hand against her forehead.

"That was terrible," Marinette chuckled, patting his shoulder once. If Adrien hadn't been blushing before, his skin had turned a rather gross shade of scarlet at her laugh. Simply because that was such a _Ladybug_ reaction to him making a pun. It caused him to grin, genuinely this time, and his skin tingled from her touch.

"Adrien? Didn't you tell me you had a Photoshoot this afternoon?" Alya cut in. Adrien realised he hadn't said anything for several seconds and Marinette looked confused again. He took a step backwards and scratched the back of his neck.

"Right. Yes. That's a thing. I'm going to go to that now. Photoshoot. Yes. I'm going to be late," he managed to sputter out, checking his wrist for a non-existent watch and taking several steps backwards.

"Oh, Adrien can I ask?" Marinette said, tilting her head curiously and holding his gaze. Adrien nodded, and she continued, "What were you doing behind that bench?"

 _FUCK._

"Huh… Um… you saw that… I… er… funny story."

Adrien had never been the best at lying on the spot under pressure, that talent lay within Chloé and Alya's expertise more than his own. He kept on smiling, but it felt painted on and fake. "I dropped all my change on the floor?" he tried to continue, "it took me a while to pick it all up again. I didn't see you sat there though!"

Marinette nodded, looking perplexed and not at all like she believed what Adrien had just said but thankfully not asking any further questions.

"Ah okay then! I'll see you around Adrien. I hope the photoshoot goes well!"

"I hope yours does too," Adrien blurted out, cringed and just said, "Bye" before moving off again. He paused for a second to glare once more at Alya who was just grinning at him and waving goodbye, and turned and walked off as fast as he possibly could.

Once they were away from the girls and out of the park, Plagg flew out in front of his face, looking at him sympathetically.

"Well, that was not a complete disaster," he said, offering Adrien his last piece of cheese. Adrien just looked disgustedly at it and turned away.

"Ugh, don't," Adrien said, digging his hands into his pockets and generally wondering just how feasible it was to use his Cataclysm on himself.

* * *

 ** _MESSENGER: S.O.S_**

 **Allieangel:** Marinette: Adrien was acting a bit weird wasn't he? Is everything going okay?  
 **Allieangel:** Marinette: He was behind that bench for a long time and I don't think I have ever heard him stutter before.  
 **Allieangel:** Marinette: I hope he isn't still caught up on what happened before, I'm over it  
 **Allieangel:** Marinette: Wouldn't it be so ironic if he had a crush on ME now, after all that.  
 **Allieangel:** Marinette: Not that it would ever happen

 **Nathynumnum:** Oh the irony is killing me

 **Adrikins:** We don't need the running commentary of everything Marinette is saying Alya thanks

 **alya's stud muffin:** dude we really do  
 **alya's stud muffin:** I need this more than air  
 **alya's stud muffin:** More than water.  
 **alya's stud muffin:** More than SEX  
 **alya's stud muffin:** I can't believe she knew you were behind the bench the whole time  
 **alya's stud muffin:** After all that  
 **alya's stud muffin:** Bro XDXD

 **Adrikins:** I'm glad you all find the humour in it

 _Adrikins set the nickname for Alya Césaire to TRAITOR_

 **Adrikins:** Excuse me while I never leave my house again.  
 **Adrikins:** Ever.  
 **Adrikins:** Will be like school all over again.

 **Chlobabe:** Nonononono  
 **Chlobabe:** Not again  
 **Chlobabe:** You do not get to use your tragic backstory™ to escape being shamed.

 **Adrikins:** My dad was a supervillain  
 **Adrikins:** He attacked me several times to try and steal my miraculous and bring my mum back.

 **Nathynumnum:** Bro.

 **alya's stud muffin:** Aw dude see now I feel bad :/

 **Chlobabe:** Every bloody time

 **TRAITOR:** Lol

 **Adrikins:** Alya you are dead to me

 **alya's stud muffin:** does that mean she is dead to me too?

 **TRAITOR:** WTF Nino?!

 _Nathynumnum set the nickname for Nino Lahiffe to ADRIEN'S stud muffin_

 **ADRIEN'S stud muffin:** Sorry babe  
 **ADRIEN'S stud muffin:** Bros before…  
 **ADRIEN'S stud muffin:** Beautiful ladies

 **Nathynumnum:** So, your housewarming party is off then?

* * *

The continual teasing and shaming of the incident lasted throughout most of the afternoon and into the evening. At some point there were teams, and all the boys lost their bedroom privileges. This obviously had no effect on Adrien, though Alya swore that once he _did_ finally get laid, then she was going to make sure that it didn't happen again for at least a month. Nathaniel had reacted by trying to revoke Chloé's bedroom privileges, and then the two of them had disappeared. They returned half an hour later, revealing that they had shagged on Nath's beanbag chairs instead of the bed. Nino had switched back to Alya's side eventually, though by this point the two of them had forgotten what team had stood for what other than the fact that they were united in the need to make fun of Adrien.

Even when he caught up to Queen Bee that evening, Chat Noir had found that she was still sniggering over what a mess he was.

Every night, at least two of the miraculous holders would meet at the top of the TVi station for patrol, they would train a bit together and run around Paris to put the minds of the people at rest – assisting the police if needed. On Saturdays, they would have a team meeting where they would decide who was going to patrol when and just generally have a good time messing around and chasing each other over the rooftops. This had been something Ladybug had organised soon after Hawkmoth had been defeated and even though she had been gone and the others hung out with each other most nights in their civilian lives, they had kept up the routine.

So today, it was just him and his yellow and black striped friend. Queen Bee was tossing her trompo out into the open air and pulling it back again just as fast when he caught up to her. He drew his staff and went in for a surprise attack, which she managed to block successfully and beamed at him.

"Of all the hiding places in the park, I still can't believe you hid behind a bench," she said, smirking at him as they sparred lazily, getting a few hits in between sentences.

"Bee, you of all people know how shit I am at hide and seek, okay? I just panicked!"

"Ohh, I am never letting this go," Queen Bee said, flicking her weapon by Chat Noir's feet and causing him to jump five feet into the air. He glared at her. "I'm serious, I'm going to be telling this story at your wedding… don't give me that look."

Chat Noir deflected the trompo with his staff, utilising it like a baseball bat and hitting her weapon back at her. She moved her head quickly to avoid being hit in the shoulder, but almost lost her balance as a result. He reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her toppling completely.

"I know Carapace is going to be the best man. Whatever. I'm going to be the best woman, and yes, I'm going to make a speech. If you want to have your wedding at my hotel and use our €12000 a night honeymoon suite, those are the conditions."

"Gotcha," Chat Noir replied, "Why have you planned my wedding?"

"Please, I have been planning this since we were adorable little toddlers. The only difference is that I'm no longer the bride and you aren't a fairy prince," Queen Bee replied matter-of-factly. She squared her shoulders, very obviously feinting to one side and then went in for the attack. Chat Noir blocked it easily and folded his arms. She swore.

"You are giving your attacks away again,"

"Seriously?"

"You better _bee_ -lieve it,"

"Damn!"

Chat Noir wasn't sure if her last remark was for the pun or the frustration she felt about not getting her attack right, but he didn't get the chance to reply when she went for him again – getting the series of moves right this time and almost knocking him off his feet. He grinned at her.

"Better, well done," he said, "Let's leave it for tonight – can work on it more on Sunday or something?"

Queen Bee nodded and followed Chat Noir over to the edge of the roof. He sat down, swinging his legs over the side and patting the space next to him. She sat down daintily, crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands.

"Oh, I promised Alya we would take a selfie for the Ladyblog," she said, looking out towards the lights of the city below, "She's been getting jumpy without some sort of exclusive, so I said I would do an interview."

"Alya literally posts theories to our secret identity every other day," Chat Noir scoffed, brushing his fingers through his hair, "what more does she need?"

"She's got a theme and everything, some sort of throwback Thursday thing she got off Nath's Instagram." Queen Bee shrugged, "I'm just being my usual obliging self. You want to do it, or shall I?"

"I got it," Chat Noir grinned and extended his staff, "a selfie stick with a built-in magic camera!"

"Isn't that considered a misuse of your powers? Dork."

They both posed. It didn't take long considering Bee's status as the Selfie Queen and all of Chat Noir's experience modelling. It was near impossible for the two of them to have a bad photograph.

"So, Bee, who _am_ I marrying?" he grinned, nudging her arm as he slipped his staff back behind his back. The look of hostility that suddenly crossed her features shocked him.

"Not Marinette, if that is what you are thinking," she snapped, looking down at her legs, "all I can picture is the designer wedding dress and fabulous shoes. Everything else is a bit of a blur."

Chat noir blinked once and nodded, understanding immediately. It was all well and good making fun of him about Marinette, god knows he deserved it, but Queen Bee was always going to have a lot of baggage there.

"Chloé," Chat Noir sighed, gently moving his arm around her shoulders. He used her real name because this was a 'real life' problem and it was all too easy in their world to forget that they weren't actually two people. "Talk to me,"

"Oh yeah," she replied sharply, "As if I can talk to you about this Chat, really." But in true Queen Bee fashion, she carried on regardless, leaning into his side. "What am I supposed to do? I adored Ladybug, I worshipped her! She's literally the reason that I am such a nice person now and look where we are. Marinette hated me and I know I was the bitch at school, but she hated me and judged me and suspected me when every little thing went wrong. Then I found out they are the same person! My hero and my worst enemy!"

"Did we not go through this last year?" Chat Noir said gently,

Ah, the week Chloé had found out that Marinette and Ladybug were one and the same had to be one of Adrien's most prominent memories. If only for the sheer amount of junk food boxes that had littered her suite. She had even tried ordering Pizza, but Adrien ended up eating most of it sat on her floor and listening to her rant.

Alya and Nino had managed to put two and two together when they had heard conflicting stories about what had actually happened between Adrien and Marinette the night of the party. Adrien had been such a mess that he wasn't even managing to keep the Chat Noir part of his story straight and was mixing the two of them up. Armed with that and the knowledge that both Marinette and Ladybug were leaving the country, Alya figured it out and couldn't keep the secret from Nino for the life of her. Nathaniel had no idea until about two weeks later when they were candidly talking about Marinette/Ladybug at a patrol, and he almost fainted.

Somewhere between the party and their team meeting, Chloé had called up Adrien sobbing about how Ladybug was away and how it wasn't fair that Marinette got to study in New York and she was basically stalking Ladybug. Adrien's reaction, having moved into the anger stage of his brooding, was to reply with scathing remarks until the penny dropped.

Chloé broke 3 iPhones that afternoon alone. One smashed very dangerously on the wall next to Adrien's head. She spent the rest of it eating takeaway and curling up on her bed with her thumb in her mouth and her stuffed bear in her arms.

Finding out that your worst enemy was also your idol had almost been as hard for her as the mess of emotions that Adrien had gone through, so he could sympathise.

"You out of everyone know how different this is going to make everything! Marinette is going to hate me when you tell her the truth, just like she does in our real lives. I'm not exactly her biggest fan ever, even though I am going to be the better person and make my peace with it. Will she? I still can't wrap my heard around it properly and I don't think I will be able to until I literally see her transform.

"You know they are the same person, Bee."

"Beside the point! I can't put them together. It's stupidly hard, and it's not as if Sabrina is able to do emotional homework for me!"

"Oh, how is Sabrina?" Chat asked, veering off topic for a moment.

"Brilliantly, of course. She's going to be the number one pharmacology student in the country, duh," Queen Bee said, pride in her voice, "and back to me, I need to somehow manage to befriend Marinette. Maybe It wasn't such a good idea for you to tell her so soon. Alya is already planning the shopping trips!"

"Alya wants to go shopping?" He said, disbelieving and raising an eyebrow at her.

"Don't be an idiot. I like shopping, and Marinette likes fashion, so Alya wants us to 'bond'" Queen Bee said this through gritted teeth, her hands clenched into fists at her side and her voice raised several octaves.

Chloé had always had trouble with friends. Even Adrien, as one of her biggest defenders, had had difficulty tolerating her in the past. Sabrina had always been Chloé's best female friend, but that didn't become an equal partnership until after Chloé received her miraculous and started rectifying certain mistakes she had made. Her friendship with Alya was one built on mutual trust and respect between Queen Bee and Rena Rouge that had spilt over into their civilian lives once they knew each other's secrets. One of the most mature things that Chloé had ever done was to sit down with Alya and hash out everything from their school days. It had taken some time, but this was the first friendship, besides Adrien and Sabrina, that Chloé had put effort into and it paid off.

"Bee, listen to me," Chat Noir said, squeezing her shoulder to try and get her to relax, "You aren't going to lose any of us, that's what is really going on right? You aren't going to lose Alya. She wouldn't let you lose her and Nath practically worships at your feet. Nino and I aren't going anywhere either.

Queen Bee huffed, wrapping her arms around her stomach and curling in on herself. She rested her head against Chat Noir's shoulder, the Bee Miraculous dug into his skin but he didn't want to move and ruin the moment.

"Maybe," she muttered, "ever since she came back to Paris, it's been Marinette this and Ladybug that... I don't want her to replace me."

"Like hell she would! We are your friends, your teammates. We were all friends before Marinette left in our superhero lives and we will figure this out again now she's back. You aren't on your own in this Bee, and we aren't going to let one of our friends be screwed. We all get screwed over together, that is what friendship is."

"You promise?"

"I promise, friends forever," Chat said, holding out his little finger for a pinky swear. She linked her finger with his, a small smile on her face.

"I'm not as fucked as you are anyways,"

"Cheers." Chat Noir said, "I mean it's accurate, but it still hurts a little bit,"

"C'mon," Queen Bee stretched and got to her feet, dragging Chat Noir up with her, "I've had enough of the mushy stuff for one day. I'll race you to the Eiffel tower!"

"Alright," Chat grinned, "you are on!"


	4. Chapter 3: General Reminder

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 _ **MESSENGER: General Reminder: Patrol is at 10pm**_

 _ADRIEN's stud muffin named the group LET'S LEARN OUR ANIMAL NOISES!_

 _ADRIEN's stud muffin set the nickname for Adrien Agreste to Meow_

 _ADRIEN's stud muffin set the nickname for Alya Césaire to RuffRuff_

 _ADRIEN's stud muffin set the nickname for Chloé Bourgeois to ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

 _ADRIEN's stud muffin set the nickname for Nathaniel Kurtzberg to Tweet Tweet Motherfuckers_

 _Nino set his own nickname to wait do turtles even make noise?_

 _Nathaniel set his own nickname to peacocks don't tweet they scream dumbass_

 **Meow:** Anyway…

 _Meow named the group General Remind: Patrol is at 10pm_

 **RuffRuff:** What do peacocks have to scream about?

 **peacocks don't tweet they scream dumbass:** the inevitability of death

 **RuffRuff:** riiight.

 **wait do turtles even make noise?:** SO Adrien, tonight is the night!  
 **wait do turtles even make noise?:** Are you ready for this?

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ:** Do you think she will remember to turn up?

 **RuffRuff:** Oh yah she is. I asked her if she wanted to and see a late night movie and she stuttered her way through some sort of jetlag excuse.  
 **RuffRuff:** She's def coming.

 **wait do turtles even make noise?:** I love that girl a lot but I have never known anyone else to be as bad a liar as her.  
 **wait do turtles even make noise?:** How did we not work out this ladybug thing sooner?

 **peacocks don't tweet they scream dumbass:** says more about us than her NGL

 **Meow:** lol  
 **Meow:** right imma love you and leave you  
 **Meow:** Gonna stuff Plagg full of cheese and then go for a bit of run before patrol  
 **Meow:** See ya later

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ:** Bye babes  
 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ:** xoxoxoxoxox  
 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ:** …  
 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ:** Okay has he gone?  
 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ:** Anime  
 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ:** Video Games  
 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ:** Camembert  
 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ:** Laser pointers  
 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ:** Macaroons

 **RuffRuff:** Chloé tf are you doing?

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ:** Those are Adrien's summoning words  
 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ:** I'm checking to see if he is actually gone

 **peacocks don't tweet they scream dumbass:** you forgot ladybug and marinette

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ:** Shit yah

 **wait do turtles even make noise?:** …  
 **wait do turtles even make noise?:** …  
 **wait do turtles even make noise?:** …  
 **wait do turtles even make noise?:** well he's not replying or reading these

 **RuffRuff:** He's gone we're safe  
 **RuffRuff:** So we aren't showing up to patrol until at least 11 right?

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ:** that's the plan  
 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ:** no one wants to watch the chatbug reunion anyway it's going to be gross

 **peacocks don't tweet they scream dumbass:** My money is on Adrien breaking down in tears.

 **wait do turtles even make noise?:** Imma bring tissues later

* * *

Chat Noir ran across the Parisian rooftops that Saturday night under a clear sky and twinkling stars. He was full to bursting with anticipation, though was somehow managing to exude the calm and cool exterior that he was known for. He was even allowing himself to be excited about the evening ahead and seeing Ladybug again. The actual Ladybug this time, with the spots and mask and affection for him rather than cold indifference in her eyes. Sure, the other members of the team would be there as well, but they would all be reunited, and that is what mattered. He was just going to ignore the lingering feat that sat in the bottom of his stomach.

With a fair bit of time to kill before he was supposed to meet up with the others, he had ended up at the Eiffel Tower. It had always been one of his favourite places in Paris, but without Ladybug to share the incredible view with, he had been neglecting it recently; there were too many memories there. It was the place where Ladybug had first become the superhero that everyone admired when Papillion had first appeared to them, where they had fought Volpina and other akumas and where Chat Noir had told Ladybug that he loved her before she left. He relived each memory, no matter how bittersweet, and cherished them as he climbed his way to the top of the tower. Looking out, he took note of the other areas that had come to mean so much to him: The TVi tower, Chloé's hotel and Nath's apartment. You could see everything so clearly from up here.

"Guess who!"

Familiar gloved hands covered Chat Noir's eyes suddenly. He hadn't heard anyone creep up on him, too busy lost in his own thoughts. It caused him to yowl and fall backwards in surprise, but he recognised the voice, and it immediately soothed all his defence instincts.

"M'lady, what… what are you doing here?"

Ladybug's hands slipped from his eyes to his shoulders as she pulled him against her chest and leant her cheek on the top of his hair in an awkwardly positioned hug. Chat Noir couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as she held him tightly and he closed his eyes, moving his hands over hers and squeezing them.

"You know I love it up here, I missed the view," she said, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek and releasing him so he could turn to face her properly. "I missed you as well, Chaton." He took a second to look her over, silently admiring the way she stood there so confidently, but not letting her step back too far out of his reach before pulling back into another hug. Ladybug squealed in delight as he lifted her off the ground and buried his face into her shoulder, and she locked her arms around his neck, her slender fingers threading through the hair at the nape of his neck.

The two young superheroes stood there for what felt like an eternity. Just having Ladybug back in his arms, was enough to each much of the anxiety that Chat Noir had been having over her return. He placed her down gently, and she stepped back, hands trailing along his arms.

"Have you been working out?" she commented lightly, a slight smirk crossing her face.

"I actually started using the gym – like I always said I was going to do," he replied proudly. Ladybug laughed, knowing that it had been his resolution for years. He had had a solid gym routine ever since Nathaniel and Nino had discovered that he had a private gym in the Agreste Mansion that was barely ever used, and he was now forced into exercise via the 'gym bros new year's resolution pact.' "Your hair is longer."

"Yeah, I fancied a bit of a change," she said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Her hair was secured back into a high ponytail by a red ribbon that was tied in such a way that it reminded him of a ladybug's antenna. "Besides, I could hardly wear pigtails all my life."

"Your pigtails were adorable," Chat Noir stated, reaching over her shoulder and tugging on her hair. Ladybug smacked his arm out of the way.

"I can't be adorable, I have to be a proper adult now!"

"Proper adults aren't as short as you," he said, patting the top of her hair. His train of thought slightly interrupted by the way her hair bounced when he touched it. She swatted at his hand again. "Did you even grow after you turned 14?"

"I am not that small!" Ladybug pushed his chest indignantly. Chat Noir stood up to his full height and tugged her back towards him, leaning his chin on top of her head to make a point. He had to strain a little, but it was doable. "Okay! I get it! You are freakishly tall, and that isn't fair!"

It honestly amazed Chat Noir that as soon as both their masks were on, the nerves had simply melted away and the two of them had fallen into the easy banter that they had always had. It was almost enough to make him forget about his other responsibilities as both as a superhero and as Adrien.

Ladybug had moved on to animatedly telling him all about what she had done in New York, some of the people she had met and saved and the places she had seen. Chat Noir could tell that the conversation was heavily edited and that she tended to catch herself before she said certain words or names. It was the way they always had to talk to each other, and he felt a pang of sadness in his gut. She was the one person he wanted to be himself with, no more disguises. He just watched and listened to her talk, completely mesmerised by every little word or movement of her hands, and he laughed when she tried to mimic the voices of some of the people she had met with one of the worst American accents he had ever heard. Naturally, most of his replies consisted of puns, and she would laugh straight back at him or roll her eyes and groan.

She had been keeping up with the team via Alya's Ladyblog, but she still questioned him about how the team had been getting on without her. He was honest, it had been difficult to get used to, but the others had been amazingly supportive about the whole thing, and he didn't think it had gone too terribly in the end. Ladybug just placed both hands on his shoulders, looking firmly in the eyes and told him how proud she was. He all but melted under her touch.

"I've missed this," Ladybug said when they had reached the limit of everything that she would allow them to share with each other. They had both ended up slumped near the wall with Ladybug's legs resting in his lap comfortably.

"So have I," Chat Noir replied, watching her as she was fiddling with the end of her hair, twisting it in her fingers, "I don't know if I'll be able to cope if you vanish again."

"Kitty…" She looked back up at him, meeting his eyes with those bright and beautiful blue hues of hers and giving him a sympathetic smile. "I'm not going anywhere for a while, I promise."

That wasn't a promise to stay forever though.

"If we shared our identities with each other then we would be able to talk normally. In case you have to go away again," he continued, because there was no time like the present to introduce the idea to her at least. But it just caused her to wince a little and turn her head away.

"We can't do that," she said, stiffening, "we can never tell anyone who we truly are, not even each other. That is just the way it is, you know that."

He murmured in agreement. She was going to be so pissed off at everyone when she found out the truth; that Alya and Nino had known each other's identity since the secrecy had threatened their relationship years ago, or Nathaniel just standing up and announcing who he was during patrol one evening for the sake of it. Not to mention the way he outed her secret to every other superhero in Paris when he was in a mood.

Ladybug's number one rule and her plane had not even landed in New York before her teammates had obliterated it.

"Do you think the others are waiting for us?" she asked, swiftly changing the subject before he was able to get any more words out, "it's been a while."

Honestly, Chat Noir had barely thought about the time or catching up with the others in all the time they had been there. He pulled his staff out to check the time on the screen; it was quarter past eleven, way past the time when Patrol was supposed to begin. He held it out for Ladybug to see.

"Oops," she said, "I guess we got distracted, I hope they aren't mad."

"Eh, they'll live," Chat Noir said, sure that they would understand and that he would be inundated with messages that evening when they all transformed back. He carefully removed her legs and jumped to his feet, offering a hand to her with a bright smile. "Shall we then, M'lady?"

Ladybug took his hand and gracefully rose to her feet. She let him assist her up onto the wall, then without waiting another second, her yoyo shot out and she flipped off the tower. He watched her, a goofy smile crossing his face until he remembered that he was supposed to be following her and all but fell off the roof himself.

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived on the roof simultaneously, automatically pulling a synchronised power pose that was utterly lost on the other four miraculous holders who were just hanging out on the top of the tower, lost in their own little worlds. Carapace was sat on the floor with Rena Rouge leaning back against his chest, his arms were wrapped around her waist lazily as they watched a video on Rena's flute screen – something to do with the Ladyblog, Chat Noir presumed. Queen Bee and Paon were sparring, practising the moves and combinations that they had been doing on patrol the other day.

None of them noticed their two leaders approach, prompting Chat Noir to make a mental note about lecturing them on the importance of being aware of the surroundings. Ladybug took a side step to him, linking her arm through his.

"When did that happen?" she asked quietly, gesturing to where Paon had trapped Queen Bee in his arms and was peppering kiss along her neck as she pretended to struggle and escape, giggling all the while.

"About four months ago," Chat Noir murmured in reply, remember how torturous it had been waiting for those two to hurry up and do something about the sexual tension between them. That was until they admitted to blowing off patrol several times to go and shag somewhere and they just became disgustingly romantic with each other instead. He didn't want to get into the specifics with Ladybug though, knowing just how hard it had been for the two of them to accept each other as just plain old Chloé and Nath to get to where they were today.

"Huh, good for them," Ladybug said thoughtfully, thankfully not pushing him for more information. She gave his arm a little squeeze, taking a deep breath and walking over to the others. "Well, you all seem busy, maybe I should just leave again!"

"Ladybug?" Queen Bee broke free of Paon's hands and literally flew to Ladybug, flinging her arms around her neck and latching on to her with a vice-like grip. Ladybug laughed, hugging her friend back just as tightly.

"I missed you too Bee."

"Hey!" The rest of us want a go!" Rena Rouge wormed her way between the two girls so she could hug Ladybug tightly as well, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you are actually back, how long have you been in Paris? Was your flight okay? You have got to tell me everything that happened!"

Paon and Carapace both received hugs as well, and the three of them listened as Ladybug answered all their questions as best she could, grinning all the while.

Queen Bee came and stood next to Chat Noir a few steps away, and he bumped her gently with his hip, casually looping his arm around her shoulder. She cocked her head, rubbing a little at her mask as they watched.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said determinedly, "does it worry you as much as it does me that Rena's going all out right now, even though Alya and Marinette spent the whole afternoon together.

"Honestly, if I start to think about the semantics involved in our double life I get a headache," Chat Noir pulled a face at that, "Meet me for lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure." Queen Bee squeezed his arm and dove straight into the middle of all the hugging that was going on, breaking them apart. "I want to hear all about how amazingly fabulous New York is!" she demanded.

"Well, we know a lot of it, because we all follow the Ladyblog," Rena Rouge stated with a hint of pride in her voice, "I think that girl who runs it would really appreciate an interview with you about your return if you have a minute… whatshername… Alya? The one with the super cool hair and glasses."

"Um… Yeah! I will have to drop in on her at some point soon," Ladybug said, unable to stop from smiling at them all. Chat Noir did manage to catch Paon mouthing the word 'subtle' to Rena Rouge behind Ladybug's back though, and he bit back a laugh.

Patrol that night ended up getting abandoned in favour of Storytime with the six of them sat around in a circle on the roof talking well into the early hours of the morning. Ladybug had ended up right next to Chat Noir, her elbow resting on his knee as they caught her up with what had been happening in Paris since she had left, because what had they ever known about personal space. He just had to pretend his entire leg was not on fire while she was touching him, and that Carapace was not wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at him whenever Ladybug was looking another way.

"So, there I was, having already used Mirage to trap these to robbers in the middle of their heist. They were both dazed, but I had been so busy trying to hold this illusion properly that I only had about 30 seconds to go before I de-transformed," Rena Rouge said, animatedly recounting her patrol from a couple of weeks ago. Chat Noir was familiar with it and had the incredibly long text message screenshotted on his phone to print off and add to his 'Miraculous Memories' collection. "I swung my flute and managed to knock one of them out just as I changed back, and Trixx ended up half passing out in my hand. So I did the first thing I could think of and grabbed this super expensive vase from the shop window and swung it on the other robber's head. He smashed his head against one of the jewellery counters, and I just bolted before the police or anyone else got there. Only then like two doors down I crash straight into L…" she stopped short, covering her mouth with both hands suddenly, eyes widening as she gave a side glance at Ladybug and a sheepish smile. "I guess the rest of the story is only funny if you know my identity… sorry."

"No, no, it's fine" Ladybug tried to reassure her, reaching out and patting her shoulder. "It was very funny regardless." Looks were exchanged, and Chat Noir prayed that Ladybug was not looking close enough to see the pain and frustration in the eyes of the miraculous holders.

"This identity thing is a bitch," Rena Rouge muttered, flopping back against Carapace with a sigh, hitting him in the cheek with one of her fox ears

"I know," Ladybug bit her lip, looking up at Chat Noir briefly. "I know it is hard, not knowing who we are. But it protects us… we know what would happen if someone outside our circle found out…" she trailed off, and they all made half-hearted murmurs of agreement, and there was silence for a few seconds, no one wanting to challenge Ladybug's words.

"Hypothetically," Paon piped up, "What would you do if you found out my identity by accident? Would you tell me?"

"I… don't know?" Ladybug said with a shrug, "It probably wouldn't be fair to know that sort of thing without saying anything, so I would probably mention it… hypothetically of course. But then… I don't think I would want to know if you guys knew who I was."

"Why not?" Carapace asked, a little panicked.

"I trust you all completely, but the less we know about each other, regardless of what others know, the safer we will all be."

The words echoed around Chat Noir's head a couple of times because they confused and frustrated him. Papillion was gone, for want of a better word, and there was no significant threat to them or their safety other than the petty criminals they stopped on the streets of Paris and the longer she was there, the more frustrated he was getting that she wasn't a part of their loop. He could argue that they were safer knowing and trusting everything about each other, but she would just argue back and fight him on every word – that he knew for certain.

It was closer to sunrise than he liked, knowing that he was going to have to pretend to be a functional human being in a few hours, yet he couldn't bring himself to suggest leaving until Ladybug was dropping off to sleep against his shoulder. Paon had been dozing for at least 15 minutes, his head in Queen Bee's lap and her fingers threaded through his red hair tenderly and it seemed a shame to wake him up. They sorted out patrol schedules for the week quickly, drawing names at random. Though, seeing as Rena Rouge was the embodiment of dishonesty, he had a hunch that his shift with Ladybug that Monday was fixed, and he was positive that it was a fix when Ladybug's second shift that week was with Queen Bee, knowing how much Chloé would appreciate the one on one time.

He couldn't deny that the worst part of the evening was that everyone left in pairs. Rena Rouge and Carapace returned to their new flat and Queen Bee was probably staying with Paon at his loft. Ladybug remained blissfully unaware of this coincidence and just brushed him off when he offered to escort her home. She did, however, give him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek to say goodbye before swinging off in the direction of the Bakery.

And so, Chat Noir was by himself on the rooftop, stomach sinking as he watched his Ladybug leave him behind one more time. His stomach still dropped, even though he knew perfectly well that he was going to see her on patrol in a few days. Mustering up the last of his energy, he vaulted home over the rooftops of Paris and slipped back through his bedroom window.

He dropped his transformation the second his shoes touched the carpet and Plagg flew out, looping in the air a couple of times before landing flat on his back on the coffee table. The Kwami moaned and groaned until Adrien walked over to the minifridge and pulled out a wheel of Camembert for him to gorge on before bed. The grumbles were soon replaced with mewls of delight and Adrien left him to his cheesy heaven, flopping back on his bed and thumbing through the notifications on his phone.

* * *

 _ **MESSENGER:** **General Reminder: Patrol is at 10pm**_

 **peacocks don't tweet they scream dumbass:** I think I have an idea

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ:** Babe you aren't supposed to think, you are just supposed to stand there and look pretty

 **RuffRuff:** Just smile and leave the thinking to us okay?

 **peacocks don't tweet they scream dumbass:** I feel so objectified right now  
 **peacocks don't tweet they scream dumbass:** But you called me pretty so i'm good

 **RuffRuff:** Lmao what are you thinking?

 **peacocks don't tweet they scream dumbass:** Mari def doesn't want to know the thing.

 **Meow:** no. shit.  
 **Meow:** I suggested that we tell each other the thing before we got to you and it was same old stuff  
 **Meow:** "our secret identities protect us"  
 **Meow:** "I trust you with my life but not with my secret"

 **wait do turtles even make noise?:** yah i had a hunch that she wouldn't change that one  
 **wait do turtles even make noise?:** And lets be honest guys Adrien won't actually have the balls to tell her to her face.

 **Meow:** Oi

 **peacocks don't tweet they scream dumbass:** but if she just  
 **peacocks don't tweet they scream dumbass:** Figures it out by herself  
 **peacocks don't tweet they scream dumbass:** Like we did  
 **peacocks don't tweet they scream dumbass:** And we know that she knows  
 **peacocks don't tweet they scream dumbass:** Even if she won't tell us  
 **peacocks don't tweet they scream dumbass:** If we know that she knows  
 **peacocks don't tweet they scream dumbass:** Maybe everyone would feel less guilty.

 **Meow:** I think the boy is on to something

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ:** You only think that because tricking her into finding out means you don't actually have to talk to her about it.

 **Meow:** I resent that accusation  
 **Meow:** I can try  
 **Meow:** Watch me try

 **RuffRuff:** Tricking her into finding out for herself…  
 **RuffRuff:** Might work  
 **RuffRuff:** ehhhhh

 **wait do turtles even make noise?:** Careful Aly, your Trixx is showing.

 **RuffRuff:** Well, what have we got to lose really?  
 **RuffRuff:** Let's call it plan b?

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ:** Agreed.  
 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ:** You know me, any chance to mess with Marinette Dupain-Cheng's head.

 **Meow:** What happened to this being a chat noir telling ladybug thing?

 **peacocks don't tweet they scream dumbass:** you can still try  
 **peacocks don't tweet they scream dumbass:** And if it works?  
 **peacocks don't tweet they scream dumbass:** Great!  
 **peacocks don't tweet they scream dumbass:** But if it doesn't…  
 **peacocks don't tweet they scream dumbass:** Nino what'dya think?

 **wait do turtles even make noise?:** sorry got distracted  
 **wait do turtles even make noise?:** chlo you are so extra  
 **wait do turtles even make noise?:** full naming her  
 **wait do turtles even make noise?:** just call her mari like the rest of us smh

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **wait do turtles even make noise?:** But anyway  
 **wait do turtles even make noise?:** If my boi fails I'm up for figuring out plan b

 **Meow:** Loving all the faith you have in me guys  
 **Meow:** BUT it's late  
 **Meow:** So go to sleep  
 **Meow:** I'll see you guys at Fu's at 10.  
 **Meow:** Night!

 **peacocks don't tweet they scream dumbass:** G'night!

 **RuffRuff:** Sweet dreams all.


	5. Chapter 4: The FBI agent reading this

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 _ **MESSENGER: The FBI agent watching this knows our secret identities**_

 **Codename Turtle Power:** Um… guys?  
 **Codename Turtle Power:** What time are you getting here?  
 **Codename Turtle Power:** I'm scared... O_O

 **Codenames are dumb nino:** You better be fuckin scared why are you on fb  
 **Codenames are dumb nino:** Put your phone down and come help me ffs

 **Codename Turtle Power:** Babe, I'm just making sure that the playlist is lit, I'll come help in the kitchen in a sec xox  
 **Codename Turtle Power:** (see what I mean, I think she's lost it)

 **Codename Venomous:** Nath and I are just about to transform and head over. Is the bedroom window unlocked? I have my clothes already to change into and Alya, I'll do your make up as well before everything starts. Don't worry! I am good at this, I have three back up plans in case something goes wrong. You are amazing, and I'm brilliant, so this will be great!

 **Codename Radiant and Dreamy:** Why is this such a big deal?  
 **Codename Radiant and Dreamy:** It's not as if you have never had parties before Allie

 **Codename Venomous:** First party in new house – stress  
 **Codename Venomous:** First party of the new Uni year? – stress. It will set her social standing for the next 12 months.  
 **Codename Venomous:** First party that you and Marinette Dupain-Cheng are attending together since the incident? – I'm surprised that she isn't having an aneurysm right now.  
 **Codename Venomous:** Get a grip Adrien

 **Codenames are dumb nino:** Adrien if you do not want your balls tied around your head you will be on my doorstep in five minutes WITH EVERYTHING I TEXTED YOU TO BUY

 **Codename Turtle Power:** Srsly dude, she's not kidding.

 **Codename Radiant and Dreamy:** ...  
 **Codename Radiant and Dreamy:** be there in 5

 **Codenames are dumb nino:** love you A x

* * *

It was a nice walk to Alya and Nino's new apartment. The building wasn't far, almost halfway between Nathaniel's loft and the Agreste Mansion. Adrien enjoyed afternoons like this, strolling along the path with the sunshine warming his back as he flicked through his phone, cracking up the music to drown out the chatter of the people walking by and swinging the plastic bag containing Alya's alcohol and snacks as he went.

Their new place was the top floor of a rather pretty building, boasting a rather lovely looking latticework around the windows and ivy crawling along the side of the wall. The most important feature, for all five members of their squad, was that the bedroom had a small balcony that overlooked a dingy alleyway; perfectly private for them to be able to get in and out without disturbing anyone.

Adrien was looking forward to the housewarming party as well. It was a going to be a good mix of their new university friends and their old mates from school who were all looking to live it up before classes started up again. His phone had been going mad all day with various messages about it, clarifying addresses and what to bring. He also couldn't deny the small part of him that was looking forward to seeing Marinette in a social setting where the two of them could maybe relax and have a decent conversation where there was no pressure – however much that was going to stress Alya out.

A couple of days before, after their martial arts class, Alya had given him, Chloé and Nathaniel spare keys for both the front and balcony doors. This was accompanied with strict instructions that they were only to be used for emergencies and not, as Alya had firmly reminded them, for letting themselves into the flat in the early hours of the morning to cry over the finale of some drama or anime. Adrien took offense to this as it had only happened twice before. Alya should have realised by this point the five of them had absolutely no personal boundaries when it came to each other's living spaces – as evidenced by the fact that he had returned home on more than one occasion to find them all sprawled out in his cinema room binging Netflix.

So, with that in mind, Adrien let himself into Alya and Nino's flat and quickly made himself at home. He kicked off his shoes at the door and dumped his bag and coat on the kitchen island before having a bit of a mooch around to see how they had organised everything. It was a cute little flat, with a rather spacious kitchen and living room area. There was enough space for Nino's DJ set up to be in one corner, too long sofas and a smallish tv that was mounted to the wall – already for their movie and take away nights.

Even though Nino and Alya both had part-time jobs and the grants they received for university tuition, it would still have been unlikely they would have been able to afford somewhere as nice as this under normal circumstances. They had been lucky as the neighbourhood was considered rough and there had actually been some stabbings nearby, which had brought the rent down considerably. Adrien knew that their parents had been anxious about it, and maybe as their friend, he should have been as well, but he knew that they had both reached the point in which they were completely apathetic to danger of any sorts.

"Ooh, is that the vodka?" Alya said, as she walked out of the room and grinned brightly at him. She wasn't dolled up or anything yet, dressed in paint-splattered tracksuit bottoms and her short hair was tied into two misshapen pigtails on either side of her head. Adrien just smiled back at her and kissed her on both cheeks when she came over.

"Yup," he said, "I brought other stuff as well. I think Nath's bringing some more beers and heads up, Chloé promised to bring some fancy ass wine from the hotel cellar to toast your housewarming. So remember, if you manage to drink any of it, compliment it excessively,"

"Even though it tastes the same as the eight euro one from the shop around the corner?"

"Even if it tastes worse."

Alya wrinkled her nose at that, then cracked a smile and pushed her fringe back from her forehead. She hummed a little, and Adrien recognised that look as her 'mental checklist' expression, as she ticked off everything that she had had to do that day.

"You alright, Allie?" he asked her, reaching out and poking her arm.

"Mmmmm," Alya said, nodding, but Adrien knew her well enough by now to know that was not completely true and he gave her a look. "I just keep thinking that the last time Nino and I threw a party like this, with both you and Marinette here, you stamped all over her heart, got hammered and threw up on the carpet."

"I did apologise for that." He scratched the back of his neck, looking away at the floor.

"I know, and I gave the cleaning company you bought for me five stars on Yelp and everything, but this is still my first home, and I could do without sick on the carpet."

"Then why are you throwing a party with students and alcohol?"

Alya gave him a little glare and just shook her head.

"You aren't going to embarrass Nino and me, are you Adrien? I don't think I can handle any of my best friends making an ass out of themselves this evening. I don't want Chloé to be uncomfortable until Marinette gets used to the idea that she's as close a friend as everyone else is. I don't want Marinette to be forced to play nice in a room with two people she hates and I swear on the miraculous, I will flip shit if I end up in the paper after having to fish a drunk _Adrien Agreste_ out of the Seine again!"

"In my defence Alya, you _wrote_ that article," he squirmed a little, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"That is not the point!"

Adrien gave her what he thought was a reassuring smile and leaned over, giving Alya a tight hug and resting his chin on top of her head.

"I can promise you that I will do my best to make sure that nothing goes wrong with this hm?" he said, "Chloé and I can hang out with each other and Nathaniel can babysit, and we don't have to go anywhere near Marinette. So, you just relax and show off. Everything looks great, so there is nothing to worry about."

"This party is going to be absolutely insane!" There was a bang and Alya and Adrien both jumped, heads snapping to the bedroom door that had flung open and, in the doorway, stood Queen Bee, in all her striped glory. She walked towards them, hips swaying and struck a pose a couple of feet away. "And how do I know that?" she continued, and suddenly dropped her transformation with a flash of yellow light, throwing her arms up in the air. Her bee themed spandex outfit quickly was replaced with a low-cut jumpsuit and five-inch designer heels that left Adrien wondering how she managed to look so intimidatingly badass in both her superhero and civilian forms. "Because Chloé Bourgeois is here!"

Pollen whizzed out and flopped down on the kitchen island, where she was soon joined by Plagg who had left Adrien's inside pocket to see what was going on. Adrien refrained from commenting on how Chloé's appearance was probably more likely to contribute to the problem rather than comfort as Chloé held up her makeup bag and tugged on Alya's arm.

"You both don't look as impressed as you should," she stated, narrowing her eyes at the two of them.

"Nah," Alya shook her head, flashing a small smile over at Adrien and gesturing for Chloé to follow her, "Come on Little Miss Life of the Party, my foundation is in the bedroom. Make me look beautiful."

"You always look beautiful Allie, I'm just talented enough to be able to improve on perfection." Chloé smiled back and patted the top of her head.

"DUDE!"

There was a patter of footsteps, and Nino burst from the bedroom clad only in boxers with his t-shirt wrapped around his neck like a cape. He ran at Adrien and jumped on him, wrapping his arms and legs around him as if he was an overgrown koala bear. Adrien grunted and staggered back to try and maintain his balance, banging into one of the kitchen counters with a thud. Nathaniel followed him out, dressed casually in a white top and ripped jeans with a plaid shirt tied around his waist and his red hair tied back in a small bun. Duusu was sat on his shoulder, the little peafowl kwami eyeing them all keenly.

"I brought the beer," Nathaniel said, holding up the two six-packs in his hands, "I'm sure that will hit the headlines tomorrow. 'Paon no longer a good role model for children'"

"I did tell you to put them in a bag, but no," Chloé sighed heavily, "the world would be a lot better off if everyone listened to me."

"Sure babe, whatever you say," Nathaniel agreed, "is there anything for the little ones to eat?" he said, gesturing at Duusu who groaned and rubbed at her stomach. On cue, Plagg joined in with the noises as if Adrien had been starving him for a week as Pollen hovered in front of the humans expectantly.

Nino fell out of Adrien's arms with a thud and landed in a heap on the ground. Unperturbed, he jumped back up to his feet and shook himself.

"Alya and I made a Kwami Hideout for the little dudes in one of the cupboards," he said, looking awfully pleased with himself, "set it all up with my iPad and some fairy lights. It is off the chain!"

"Seriously? Are we thirteen again Nino? Who even says that anymore?" Alya shivered, she gestured for the Kwamis to follow her, "Come on, let me show you. Trixx and Wayzz have literally not left all afternoon, and we put pots of food in there for each of you."

"Don't spoil him too much," Adrien called after them, eyeing Plagg, "I gave him an entire wheel of camembert before we left!" Plagg just rolled over in mid-air to grin widely at Adrien before disappearing through the bedroom door after Alya. Chloé followed after them as well, to help Alya get changed, and so did Nino, who was hopefully going to finish getting dressed.

And that just left Nathaniel and Adrien standing together in the kitchen. Nath cracked open a couple of the beers he had brought and passed one over to him. They clinked the bottles together and took a sip.

"You good?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Adrien replied, "I was great until Alya decided to spam the chat this morning, but I'm alright."

"You will feel better after a few drinks, it's just gonna get worse the more you over think it," Nath reached over and patted his shoulder, "Marinette's a good person, she's not gonna make a scene or anything. So just don't do something dumb like tell her that on top of breaking her heart you also broke her trust and told everyone her secret identity and it will be fine!"

"Hey Nath," Adrien said.

"Yeah?"

"You really need to work on your comforting skills because that sucked," he continued, "seriously, are you trying to make me feel better here?"

"Hey, you got yourself into this mess last year bro. We wouldn't be your friends if we didn't drag you for it at every opportunity." Nath just gave him a lazy grin, "Don't worry, I'll run interference of some sort if something bad starts to happen. Remind me to tell Marc some of this later though, it's going to make a great plot of one of our comics one day."

"Well, I'm glad someone gets a kick out of my life problems," Adrien said. He was interrupted by a knock at the door. The intercom hadn't buzzed, so it caused both boys to jump. When no one emerged from the bedroom to answer it, Adrien gave a shrug to Nath and walked out into the hallway himself to see who was there.

 _Speak of the Devil._

On the other side of the door, carrying three trays with one arm and two carrier bags hooked on the opposite wrist was Marinette. She looked stunning, and Adrien couldn't help but gawk at her for several moments with her off the shoulder top and tight fitted jeans, and her black hair cascading in waves over her shoulders. She stared straight back at him with those big blue eyes of hers until she ended up stumbling forward in surprise. Adrien reached out automatically, grabbing both her arms to steady her.

"Careful!"

There was an awkward pause as Marinette blinked a couple of times at him.

"I… um… am I in the right place?" she asked.

"I think so," Adrien nodded vigorously, "You are here for the party? Alya and Nino are in their bedroom. Not alone or doing anything weird, just getting ready. I don't know what you were thinking of, haha." He laughed nervously, stepping back and scratching the back of his head with one hand. He could feel his cheeks burning, and he bit his tongue to stop himself from saying anything else.

"Oh right," Marinette said in reply, her voice a lot calmer than his which was frustrating, and she gave him a tight smile, "I didn't expect anyone else to be here this early. Mum and Dad sent snacks, so I thought I would bring them round and… other things…"

"Neat. Your parent's bakery is off the chain," he said, and then mentally kicked himself. Who even _said_ that anymore for the love of…

"Off the chain?" There was a flash of amusement in her otherwise blank expression. "That gives me flashbacks from like six years ago." They both laughed awkwardly.

"You want to come in?"

"Well, I don't want to stand out here all evening, Adrien."

There was a pause, and neither of them moved, staring at each other awkwardly until Adrien realised, he was blocking the doorway. He choked a little, stepping backwards suddenly and knocking the trays out of Marinette's hands. They clattered to the floor with a loud bang.

"Marinette?" Nathaniel poked his head around the kitchen door, "I thought that was your voice!" He walked over to her, sidestepping where Adrien had fallen to his knees and was scrambling to make sure the food was alright, and casually took Marinette's other bags from her and pulled her into a casual hug. With a quick wink in Adrien's direction, he tugged her into the kitchen, calling for Alya and Nino as they went.

He was back a second later and kneeling next to Adrien, helping him to tidy the small mess with an amused smirk.

"Smooth bro," he said, "I thought you were supposed to be good with girls?"

"Don't believe everything you read in gossip magazines." Adrien elbowed him in the side, and Nathaniel felt to the floor dramatically, laughing.

* * *

 _ **MESSENGER**_

-x-

 **The FBI agent watching this knows our secret identities  
** _Codename Turtle Power: Can someone pls clean the unidentified mess in the bathroom before Alya sees it omg._

-x-

 **Nino Lahiffe  
** _Are you sober enough to go on an alcohol run or should I ask Chloé?_

-x-

 **Chloé Bourgeois  
** _Halfway through the party and there has been no embarrassment yet! Do you want a cookie?_

-x-

 **Félix Agreste  
** _Have you seen Bri? I swear she starts running off as soon as she has had two glasses of wine. If you catch her, don't let her try and play hide and seek or anything like that._

-x-

 **Max Kanté  
** _Can I confirm Alya and Nino's address? Neither of them are replying, and although Kim insists he knows the way, I am convinced that we are lost._

-x-

* * *

 _ **MESSENGER: The FBI agent watching this knows our secret identities**_

 _21:34_

 **Codename Turtle Power:** Can someone pls clean the unidentified mess in the bathroom before Alya sees it omg.

 **Codename Radiant and Dreamy:** Too late. Alya on route.

 **Codename Hero-lustrator:** Activating project intercept  
 **Codename Hero-lustrator:**.  
 **Codename Hero-lustrator:**..  
 **Codename Hero-lustrator:**...  
 **Codename Hero-lustrator:** Intercept failed. Plan B?

 **Codename Venomous:** Get that girl a drink in her hand stat. Adrien clean up the mess.

 **Codename Radiant and Dreamy:** What am I, the errand boy? Nino wants more drinks you want me to play housemaid. I don't even live here.

 **Codename Venomous:** Babe this is the only reason we keep you around. Suck it up.

 _21:48_

 **Codename Turtle Power:** The party don't start til rose walks in

 **Codename Hero-lustrator:** Rose is here?

 **Codename Turtle Power:** Yup, Juleka too and Alix

 **Codename Hero-lustrator:** Omg I didn't think Alix was gonna make it. It's been so long as well.

 **Codename Turtle Power:** Hallway. Come quick. Alix wants to beat your ass.

 **Codename Hero-lustrator:** what

 **Codename Turtle Power:** something about how she leaves for 5 months and you end up shagging Chloé, so she needs to beat some sense into you?

 **Codename Venomous:** charming.

 _22:13_

 **Codenames are dumb nino:** Hey Nino, can you grab a bin bag out the kitchen?

 **Codename Radiant and Dreamy:** I'm stood next to them, I can grab it?

 **Codenames are dumb nino:** I'm stood with Mari though, better not

 **Codename Radiant and Dreamy:** Ah. Better not then  
 **Codename Radiant and Dreamy:** Nino you're up

 **Codename Turtle Power:** On it.  
 **Codename Turtle Power:** Dude, Marinette is proper staring at you, what did you do?

 **Codename Radiant and Dreamy:** o_o

 _22:28_

 **Codename Hero-lustrator:** Adrien where are you?  
 **Codename Hero-lustrator:** Adrien!  
 **Codename Hero-lustrator:** Adriennnnnn?!

 **Codename Radiant and Dreamy:** What?

 **Codename Hero-lustrator:** Alix wants to play beer pong and I need a partner  
 **Codename Hero-lustrator:** C'mon please  
 **Codename Hero-lustrator:** I'm playing for my life here  
 **Codename Hero-lustrator:** She's like super good at this and I really suck and you are much better at it  
 **Codename Hero-lustrator:** Please?

 **Codename Radiant and Dreamy:** are you kidding me?  
 **Codename Radiant and Dreamy:** You know what happened last time I played it

 **Codename Hero-lustrator:** You suck  
 **Codename Hero-lustrator:** I won't let you throw the ball into ivan's glass this time  
 **Codename Hero-lustrator:** And I def won't let you freak out mylene by telling everyone that it was actually a glass eye and you weren't sure who was missing one.  
 **Codename Hero-lustrator:** Pls, I can see Alix roping Kim into this one im doomed

 **Codename Radiant and Dreamy:** Lmao give me five minutes  
 **Codename Radiant and Dreamy:** I need liquid courage to face Alix and Kim in a team up.

 _22:42_

 **Codename Venomous:** Alya, Sabrina keeps asking me why Marinette keeps staring at Adrien.  
 **Codename Venomous:** Why does Marinette keep staring at Adrien?

 **Codenames are dumb nino:** No idea  
 **Codenames are dumb nino:** Mylene just asked me the same thing

 **Codename Venomous:** Interesting

 _22:55_

 **Codename Turtle Power:** Loool dudes.  
 **Codename Turtle Power:** If anyone sees Bri, please return her to Félix asap.  
 **Codename Turtle Power:** She's had more than two glasses of wine and you know how much of a flight risk that girl is  
 **Codename Turtle Power:** He's been messaging everyone so I think she must have hidden in a cupboard somewhere lmao.

* * *

The party was in full swing, drinks were flowing, and Nino had the music blasting. People were dancing and playing games, and everyone looked to be having a good time. Even Alya had managed to relax as she stood catching up with her girls. Adrien had found that he was having a genuinely good time as well, however badly Alix and Kim had thrashed him and Nathaniel at beer pong, and there had been enough people around him constantly that he had barely managed to see Marinette, let alone cause any embarrassing incidents. He could feel himself swaying a little, so he hadn't bothered to move for a while, just standing by the window wondering what the hell Alix had mixed into the drinks earlier with his eyes closed as the lights flooded the room with different colours.

"Psssssst, Adrieeeeeen!"

Adrien didn't have any time to react before someone yanked him behind the curtain. A smallish girl with long blue-black hair and a wicked grin on her face clung onto his arms and attempted to tug the curtain back around them to hide.

"Bridgette?" He grinned down at her, "I think Felix is looking for you!" Bridgette put her finger to his lips, shushing him. She had picked a rather good hiding place for herself, Adrien was proud for he had no idea she had been stood right next to him, even with his keen senses. Naturally, though, he was quite a bit bigger than she was and her hiding place was ruined as there was no way the curtain would be able to fit around the both of them.

"He has to keep looking," she said, holding tightly to his arm for balance.

Adrien first met Bridgette Cheng in the lobby of the GABRIEL building when he had mistaken her for Marinette a few weeks after she had left. He tripped and spilt the lukewarm coffee he had been holding all over her shirt. As they snuck around in one of the wardrobe departments to find her something she could change into, he had explained how the mishap had occurred (minus the superhero secret identity part) and she found it so hilariously sad that they had ended up being friends ever since. The similarities between her and Marinette didn't stop at appearance either. Bridgette was into fashion and was currently partaking in the GABRIEL New Designer programme a year ahead of Marinette, so she was in and out of the GABRIEL headquarters almost as much as he had to be.

He had actually been the one to introduce her to his second cousin, Félix, someone who he had never met properly until after the Papillon incident when his father's cousin had reached out. It turned out that Félix and Bridgette had attended the same school down in Nice but had lost contact with each other until one of Chloé's parties. Everything seemed to be working out pretty well for them both, and the two of them had just returned to Paris after spending a couple of weeks with Félix's parents in Austria.

"We should all go and grab coffee next time you are sober," Adrien whispered to her, playing into her hide and seek game. Bridgette grinned up at him.

"Yesssss," she said, her words slurring a little, "I would love that." She glanced to the side, peering around the edge of the curtain curiously before giving him a shrug and stepping closer to him. With a playful smile, she looped one arm around his neck.

"Bri? Wh… what are you doing?" he stuttered, looking down at her. There wasn't much space to push her away, and her grip on his neck was very strong for such a small person. Bridgette was a very tactile person, always hugging and holding hands with everyone, but this was a little too close for comfort.

"There is a girl over there who keeps staring at us," she said, placing her other hand on his chest, "I'm trying to figure out if it is because of you or me."

"By feeling me up?" Adrien hissed at her, stopping her hand's path south before it reached his stomach.

"I've always wanted to touch a supermodel, call this an excuse," Bridgette blew that off and turned her head curiously to the side, "did you feel that though? The temperature in here just dropped like five degrees."

He looked up, curious to see who she was talking about and, sure enough, Marinette was stood in the kitchen next to Alya, her eyes flicking between him and her glass with a frosty glare. Bridgette poked him in the cheek, and Marinette gripped her glass tighter, her knuckles turning white.

"What's her problem?" Bridgette asked, "do you know her? Is she a fan?"

"Oh her? That's just Marinette," he replied.

" _The_ Marinette?" Bridgette interrupted him, giving a little squeal of joy and clapping her hands together, "I get it now! She's so cute! And she's jealous as anything, just look at her."

"Nah she isn't," he said, "you are drunk and making things up, Bri."

"Maybe so," Bridgette grinned and grabbed her glass from the windowsill, downing what little remained in it in one gulp. Adrien took a sip of his own drink, having trouble keeping his eyes off Marinette. They made eye contact for a split second, and she quickly looked away, glowing down at her hands. "You should introduce me to her!"

"I should what now?" he sputtered.

"Introduce me!" I bet we would be great friends you know. We have so much in common and how cute would it be if I could be her mentor and study buddy?"

"No more alcohol for you," Adrien said, his expression a mixture of horror and alarm, "Alya's basically forbidden me from talking to her and causing a scene."

"I've had too much to drink," Bridgette said slowly with a sly smile, "so you are going to take me over to the kitchen and get me a glass of water and seeing as Marinette is standing there anyway, you can introduce us without a big mess!"

She grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him hard, catching him off balance and marching him over to the kitchen before he was able to protest about it much more. He looked around desperately for Félix, but his cousin appeared to have vanished for the time being. Before he knew it, he was stood awkwardly next to Marinette as Bridgette practically jumped into Alya's arms.

"Alyaaaaaaaaa," she cooed, "I missed you."

Alya laughed, hugging her back tightly.

"Aw Bri, I missed you too."

"Adrien and I are going for a coffee date soon, will you come?"

"I would love to, but I don't know if I will be able to if you keep suffocating me like this!" Alya pushed her off a little and placed a hand over her chest to catch her breath back. "Honestly Bri, do you forget that personal space is a thing?" Bridgette just laughed and let her go, linking their arms together.

"Introduce me to your friend then!" she said, turning back around to face Adrien, "Oh?" she looked confused, "where did she go?"

Adrien looked to the side of him and shrugged at Alya, he hadn't even noticed her slip away. Alya shrugged back, but both girls were soon distracted as Félix came over to them and grabbed hold of Bridgette from behind, locking his arms around her waist.

"Found you," he said, and Bridgette dissolved into giggles, sinking back into him, Marinette apparently already forgotten. Adrien had been around a drunk Bridgette often enough to know that Félix was unlikely to let her go and cause trouble now that he had a hold on her, so he quietly excused himself from the conversation, grabbed a glass of water and slipped into the bedroom for some quiet and fresh air.

He didn't see anyone else in there immediately, the music was immediately dulled when he shut the door, and he could hear the faint sounds of the baking show that the Kwamis had been binging on lately drifting from one of the cupboards. Not wanting to disturb them, he made his way further into the room and began to head over to the balcony.

Naturally, because how more cliché could his life possibly be at this point, there was Marinette stood looking into her purse and leaning against the white railings.

 _Just got to be smooth, Agreste, you can do this._

Taking a deep breath, he walked out and stood next to her, leaning his elbows on the railings. It wasn't the balcony scene he had been dreaming of ever since he figured Marinette was Ladybug. That involved him dropping in on her own balcony as Chat Noir and having hot chocolate and bakery treats with her before sweeping her off her feet and going to somewhere romantic with a lot of candles and flowers, or something to that effect. But hey, one step at a time.

"I wondered where you had run off to," he said, for that was definitely smooth, "you lose something?

Marinette jumped and quickly closed her purse before he could sneak a look at what was in it, shaking her head adamantly.

"I just needed a breather," she said defensively.

"Same," he mused, running his fingers through his hair and searching for something else to say. Marinette didn't seem to offer anything, looking more at the doorway back into the flat and folding her arms across her chest. "Alya and Nino's place is nice though, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it suits them."

"I actually helped them pick it out, though Alya didn't let anyone enter until they had tidied all the boxes and things away afterwards," he continued, somewhat proudly.

"Oh? Did you think it was a good idea for them to get a flat in an area with a high crime rate such as this?" she replied coldly, without even missing a beat. "I mean as their friend, surely it would have been a better idea to talk them out of that one before they signed a six month contract, or did you just not think about that?"

Adrien winced, shaking his head.

"Nino and Alya can take care of themselves," he said weakly defending himself, "they are both pretty good at self-defence." Which was a little bit of an understatement considering on top of being literal superheroes, the five of them had martial arts training twice a week with a professional trainer for the fun of it.

"Of course, because that is all that matters," Marinette cut him off and turned and looked at him. "Isn't your girlfriend waiting for you inside? Maybe you should go and find her."

"Wait, girlfriend?" Adrien looked at her confused, but before he could get her to clarify, he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.

* * *

 ** _MESSENGER: Chloé Bourgeois_**

 **Chloé Bourgeois:** 112 Emergency  
 **Chloé Bourgeois:** Just got Police alert. Armed robbery poss. Hostages.  
 **Chloé Bourgeois:** Alix has just drunk Nath under the table, literally. He just passed out, so I hope you are sober enough for this  
 **Chloé Bourgeois:** (side note: stop me from strangling Alix for making him do shots)  
 **Chloé Bourgeois:** Grab p and p will meet you out front.

* * *

Adrien swore, not even looking at Marinette as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

"I have to go, Chloé needs me. Something about strangling Alix? It's a… thing…" he said, shuffling back into the room and opening the Kwami cupboard without even worrying about Marinette glaring at his back. Luckily his build blocked her view of what he was doing as he gestured for Plagg and Pollen to get into his pocket, not even questioning the little red figure that appeared to have joined them. He rushed from the room, slamming both the bedroom door and seconds later the apartment door behind him without even a second thought to a confused and frustrated Marinette left on the balcony behind him.


	6. Chapter 5: parTAY Animsls

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 _ **MESSENGER: parTAY Animsls**_

 **Turtelly Awesome:** Chloé, Adrien, if you are wondering what happened to the chat names, basically Nath woke up from where he was passed out under the coffee table, stole my mobile and changed everything he could access to animal puns before passing out again  
 **Turtelly Awesome:** Not just our chat either  
 **Turtelly Awesome:** He tried to change Mari's name in my phone to "Lucky Little Ladybug" in my contacts though thank fuck.  
 **Turtelly Awesome:** This is Alya BTW, I'm using Nino's laptop. Nath hasn't given me my phone back yet.

 **obsessed with meowself:** Wow  
 **obsessed with meowself:** Nath is such a messy drunk lmao.

 **Turtelly Awesome:** He really is  
 **Turtelly Awesome:** But a lot of people were messy drunk last night.  
 **Turtelly Awesome:** Luckily Mari, Bri and Felix left before they got roped into the messy parts, hangovers wouldn't be great with fashion shows lol.  
 **Turtelly Awesome:** How are you? Last night go alright?

 **obsessed with meowself:** Well all bad guys were rounded up and caught.  
 **obsessed with meowself:** BUT  
 **obsessed with meowself:** It too  
 **obsessed with meowself:** Fuck robbers  
 **obsessed with meowself:** How fast do you need to drive around Paris at 5am, just let yourselves be caught  
 **obsessed with meowself:** Arseholes.  
 **obsessed with meowself:** Then Nathalie literally changed all my alarms to make me get up at 9.  
 **obsessed with meowself:** Fuck that  
 **obsessed with meowself:** Show doesn't even start until 1, could have had two more hours at least.

 **Turtelly Awesome:** You sound like you are in a great mood.

 **obsessed with meowself:** Alya  
 **obsessed with meowself:** If you love me  
 **obsessed with meowself:** Never let me drink or be a superhero the night before a big launch at work okay?

 **Turtelly Awesome:** TBF  
 **Turtelly Awesome:** There is always a big launch at your work  
 **Turtelly Awesome:** We did check with you over and over and you said you were fine with it  
 **Turtelly Awesome:** I coulda moved the date  
 **Turtelly Awesome:** But noooooooooo  
 **Turtelly Awesome:** You said it had to be last night because you could not wait any longer to choose your favourite seat in our new living room?

 **obsessed with meowself:** I regret it now, trust me.

 **Turtelly Awesome:** What actually happened anyway? Hasn't been on the news yet. Police collecting more information probs.  
 **Turtelly Awesome:** Help a girl out by letting her post a first-hand account on her blog, yeah?

 **obsessed with meowself:** 8 robbers, guns, hostages in a supermarket.  
 **obsessed with meowself:** No casualties because QB and I are just that good  
 **obsessed with meowself:** One of them managed to get into the getaway car  
 **obsessed with meowself:** Abandoned all the others and just started speeding around Paris  
 **obsessed with meowself:** Like I'm fast when I'm Chat Noir but I'm not THAT fast.  
 **obsessed with meowself:** Surprised he didn't cause a major accident.  
 **obsessed with meowself:** I was exhausted  
 **obsessed with meowself:** Almost had to shazam a building on top of him ngl.  
 **obsessed with meowself:** Was ready for murder of robber.

 **Turtelly Awesome:** Lol you little superhero  
 **Turtelly Awesome:** Proud of u.

 **obsessed with meowself:** This better get featured on the Ladyblog Alya, we earnt it.

 **Turtelly Awesome:** Ofc it will. Will write it up this afternoon. Gonna call Chloé first get both sides yah but she's gonna chew me out if I wake her now lol. Any quotes?

 **obsessed with meowself:** I'll give you more later. Getting dirty looks from stylists because I'm slacking off.  
 **obsessed with meowself:** As if I have a lot of work to do backstage anyway other than to meet people and look pretty.  
 **obsessed with meowself:** Ffs  
 **obsessed with meowself:** Talk to you later.

* * *

Adrien was a 19-year-old university student for fuck's sake, and if he wanted to go to his best friends' housewarming party the night before the official GABRIEL Autumn-Winter Launch event, he would; regardless of how many judgemental stares Nathalie gave him.

Come Saturday morning, however, the regret was pouring out of him like waves, and it wasn't even related to any alcohol he had consumed the night before. As he informed Nathalie, who was looking completely perfect and poised as she always did pouring them both coffee at the breakfast table, it was not drinking that had caused him to look like a messy-haired zombie. In fact, it was because it had taken him and Queen Bee a fair few hours to sort out the hostage situation and make sure the police had arrested everyone. He had had exactly two hours and three minutes of sleep, and he was not very impressed about it.

Nathalie didn't comment on any of that, and in reply to his whining about how he had been chasing the getaway car for almost an hour, she remarked that she needed to remind the make-up team to bring extra concealer for the dark circles under his eyes. She did give him a quick smile and patted his shoulder affectionately as she left him in the dining room, so he childishly stuck his tongue out behind her back.

After the Papillion incident, Gabriel Agreste was gone, and he was not coming back. Therefore, at the age of 17, Adrien was the sole inheritor of a mansion, a multi-million-euro fashion empire and far more money than he would ever be able to spend in a single lifetime. His father had drawn up plans for every eventuality, including this one, and it had been predetermined that Nathalie would become his legal guardian and take over as CEO of GABRIEL until Adrien was old enough to decide what he wanted to do with it all.

Adrien had never really thought about what he wanted to do with his life before the incident, but as soon as Gabriel had gone, the only thing on his mind had been to protect his father's legacy. The fact that his father was actually a supervillain was a closely guarded secret, shared only by the other miraculous holders, Nathalie and the Gorilla, and Adrien was determined to keep it that way. So here he was, just about to start the second year of his business degree, all while having to act as the official face of GABRIEL at any engagements or promotional events. He also dabbled in modelling still when he was asked.

Nathalie and the Gorilla knew all about Adrien's secret superhero life. He wasn't sure exactly when they had figured it all out, but honestly, by this point there was just no way for them not to know. Only his own identity, although he was sure it wasn't too hard to work out the rest. As with his father, no questions were asked, and they just let him get on with whatever he needed to do. Adrien expected Nathalie didn't like talking about it, considering he still bore the physical and mental scars from being Mayura and, well, the Gorilla didn't say much about anything anyway.

The main event that day was a three-hour fashion show, followed by a short meet and greet with some fancy people that Nathalie wanted to get lots of money from, and then there was an after party of sorts with all the designers, models and other GABRIEL employees. The day had not got off to the best of starts, with Nathalie changing all his alarms. It had taken many cups of coffee and the promise of further energy drinks to get him actually in the car. He had tried to wrangle McDonald's breakfast, but Nathalie had put her foot down on that one, saying that if he walked in with a bag of chips and a burger into a room full of models about to go on stage, he would probably end up murdered before the show began. He was happy that he never had to do any sort of fitness diet with his superhero lifestyle; fast food and takeaways were far too important to him.

Everything about the show had been set up well in advance, Nathalie's perfectionism regarding GABRIEL allowed for nothing less, and the dress rehearsals had gone off without a hit. Adrien had not got much recollection of them all, he had had far more things to worry about recently, and GABRIEL had not made his list of priorities. He was just lucky that as a VIP, he was led by the hand and told where to go and how to pose.

It was all hectic, as usual, people running about and making last minute adjustments to the clothes. Glitter was flying everywhere, and there was too much noise for Adrien to squeeze in a power nap. He settled for messaging Alya for a short while, but he was just getting glared at from people who were a lot busier than he was and eventually Nathalie took his phone off him.

Bridgette was buzzing around somewhere, Adrien caught a glimpse of her every now and then. She hadn't actually designed any of the outfits that were going to be on display that day, but as one of GABRIEL's New Designers, she had been invited to support her mentor backstage for the experience. Adrien supposed Marinette would start appearing at these things after University began this week, which would be… interesting. Félix was apparently a very good boyfriend and done an excellent job of getting Bridgette home early, considering she was hyped up and showing no signs of a hangover. The lucky little brat. The two of them took a few backstage selfies together when they both had a spare minute. He kissed her on the cheek several times, leaving lipstick marks on her face, which annoyed his personal makeup artist no end, but Bridgette found it hilarious.

Most of the actual runway show was routine. Get dressed, walk, pose, walk off, change and repeat over and over. Adrien had been doing it since he was a kid, and without wanting to blow his own trumpet, he was somewhat an expert in it. So, as long as Nathalie or one of the many assistants kept him pumped full of caffeinated drinks to keep him awake, it went like a breeze.

There was just one specific section towards the end of the show that Adrien was not particularly looking forward too, and that was the presentation of the new underwear range. He couldn't really tell the difference between this season's boxer shorts and the last, other than perhaps them being a slightly different shade of grey, but that was beside the point.

Adrien was not bothered about strutting his stuff on the catwalk in nothing but his undies, but whoever was directing this particular part had decided to get creative. One of the bright ideas he had come up with was to have various different couples posing quite closely together to show off both the female and male ranges at the same time. Sex sells and all that.

He did only have to walk down the catwalk once for this part, some sort of grand finale if you will before they finished up the show, and he had been partnered with a girl he had known for years which made it slightly easier. Her name was Aurore Beauréal, they had gone to Collége Françoise Dupont together, though they had been in different classes. He mostly knew her as the runner up from the KIDZ+ weather girl contest years ago, when she had been akumatised into Climatika. Apparently, Aurore had also been an avid member of his fan club and was guilty of buying five bottles of _Adrien the Fragrance_ even though it was for boys and smelt strangely of fresh linen, something they both had found hilarious. She was still breaking into the showbiz industry, doing bits of everything here and there and craving the affection and adoration of the fans that came with it. GABRIEL did not hire second-rate models, so she must have been doing pretty well for herself.

So, with hundreds of eyes on him, millions if you counted the live TV streams, Adrien walked out on the catwalk with his highlighter popping, hair perfectly tousled, abs contoured and almost everything out on display. At the end of the stage, he grabbed Aurore by the hand and pulled her tightly in his arms.

With his head semi-buried in her neck, Adrien counted to ten as the cameras flashed all around him and silently wondered if he was supposed to find having his groin uncomfortably pressed against Aurore's leg sexually appealing in some way. Aurore smelt of sweat and hairspray and her long nails scratched against his neck as he moved her into their second position. Her back was then facing the cameras, and her arms were wound tightly around his neck as he looked directly into the sea of mindless faces that were the audience, making sure that her body wasn't blocking the view of his crotch.

Adrien would not have even seen her in the crowd had she not stood up at that exact moment.

The third pose he and Aurore had to do meant that he had to dip her towards the bottom corner of the stage. He had to make sure she was low enough that it was not blocking the display of his boxers and that his hands were not blocking the lingerie that she was showing off. At the same time, his lips had to almost brush hers while he looked out at the audience.

So, Adrien did this and looked up at the exact moment the spotlights began flashing all over the arena, giving him a very clear view of everyone sitting in the first 50 rows or so. What he saw, however, almost made him drop poor Aurore on her arse. He actually missed the count, and she had to pinch the back of his neck to remind him to pull her back up to her feet.

Marinette Dupain-fucking-Cheng had stood up and was currently halfway up the stairs of the aisle directly in front of him, just as it happened to be lit up like a damned Christmas tree.

Because of course she was.

The GABRIEL New Designer programme took some of the best future fashion designers straight out of school and sent them to work for a year in their various foreign offices. They were then brought back to Paris to start their fashion degrees alongside a three-year internship where they would be mentored by the senior designers in Paris, all expenses paid for by the company. Adrien shouldn't have even been surprised that Marinette's New Designers class were invited to the show, there were always opportunities to see these things and help out backstage like Bridgette was. Nathalie had even been talking to him about it that morning, but he had been too busy nursing his third coffee of the morning to pay it any attention.

But Marinette was not sitting quietly and watching, taking notes as some of the others in the audience were. She had turned her head for one last glance, locking eye contact with him, her black hair tickling the side of her cheek. Her expression worried him, and so did the way she tore her gaze from him and all but ran up the stairs and vanished into the dark. Surely, she realised that it was just an act and that some little man in a tweed jacket had told them that they needed to act like this for half a minute to sell bras and boxer shorts… right?

Robotically, he pulled Aurore back up and walked the rest of the catwalk with his hand in hers. Luckily, the underwear thing was his own personal finale, and he would not have to anything else, except to shower, for the rest of the show.

* * *

 _ **MESSENGER: parTAY Animsls**_

 **obsessed with meowself:** Do you guys have some sort of pact?  
 **obsessed with meowself:** Where if Marinette is going to do something that directly affects me, no one gives me any sort of warning?

 **un-bee-lievable:** I mean I would tell you things A, but she literally hates me. I can't help that much, Nath?

 **poultry in motion:** NGL most of my contact with Mari is through WordsWithFriends and liking each other's photos in Instagram.  
 **poultry in motion:** mebbe ask Alya and Nino, they actually have proper conversations with her.

 **obsessed with meowself:** Where are they?  
 **obsessed with meowself:** I can't ask them if they ain't online

 **poultry in motion:** Netflix binging, but my bet is that they have fallen asleep on the sofa.  
 **poultry in motion:** I still have Alya's phone though… oops.  
 **poultry in motion:** Should probably drop that off later.  
 **poultry in motion:** Oh well  
 **poultry in motion:** What happened with Mari?

 **obsessed with meowself:** Oh, I ran into Marinette  
 **obsessed with meowself:** Sort of

 **un-bee-lievable:** Ran into her sort of? How does that even work?

 **obsessed with meowself:** Let's put it this way.  
 **obsessed with meowself:** I told you about all that posing I had to do with Aurore, right?

 **un-bee-lievable:** Yah

 **obsessed with meowself:** So I'm groin to groin with Aurore, pouting for the camera and there are strobe lights in the audience for the aesthetic.  
 **obsessed with meowself:** Guess who I made eye contact with just as she was running out of the room at that very moment?

 **poultry in motion:** Omfg, bro, why is your life such a mess?  
 **poultry in motion:** Maybe not rn, you get cranky when you have no sleep lol.

 **obsessed with meowself:** says the lad who legit passed out under a table, after stealing Alya's phone.  
 **obsessed with meowself:** She's gonna kill you when she sees you, ya know  
 **obsessed with meowself:** But anyways, I would have thought she is going to be invited to this afterparty thing at Chloé's  
 **obsessed with meowself:** I mean I would if I were her, is a good opportunity to schmooze some of those foofoo designers that work for us.  
 **obsessed with meowself:** Especially as one of them will be mentoring her.  
 **obsessed with meowself:** Stupid ass programme making my life complicated.

 **un-bee-lievable:** Shhhhhh Shhhhhhh  
 **un-bee-lievable:** I'll see you down there, going to vlog some of it.  
 **un-bee-lievable:** Definitely going to capture some of your embarrassment because it will be hilarious.

 **obsessed with meowself:** Seriously you guys are no help. What do I even say to her if I do see her.  
 **obsessed with meowself:** Shit being summoned. BBL

 **poultry in motion:** maybe just don't bring it up?  
 **poultry in motion:** Or ask her if she's okay without talking directly about your underwear?  
 **poultry in motion:** Idk man, good luck though!

* * *

Nathalie had very graciously allowed Adrien to go home and nap for a couple of hours after the show. It was great in theory, but his system was currently too full of caffeine, and he found it very hard to relax. His thoughts were full of Marinette's face, as per usual, and he had worked himself up with anticipation of seeing her again that evening. So, by the time he was making his way to Le Grand Paris, he had to crack open an energy drink just to perk up a little.

He had met up with Chloé briefly in the hotel ballroom. She looked fabulous, her make-up flawless and nowhere near as rough as Adrien currently felt, much to his annoyance, but as she reminded him, she had been sleeping for most of the day. Chloé had near enough organised the entire after-party on GABRIEL's behalf, and she was a perfectionist. Everything in the ballroom had been planned down to the placement of the balloons, special photo booths for both selfies and paparazzi and expensive champagne bottles on all of the tables. There was even a cheese fondue fountain that Plagg was getting incredibly excited about, judging by the wriggling he was doing in Adrien's jacket pocket whenever it was mentioned.

Unfortunately, Adrien wasn't allowed to trail after Chloé like he wanted to. She buzzed off quickly to complete final checks before the other guests arrived and he barely saw her again that evening, other than for a few selfies and a boomerang for her instastory. Instead, however, Adrien was forced into shadowing Nathalie around. She was dressed in a suit, perfectly tailored with not even a wrinkle in her shirt, looking exactly how anyone would expect the CEO of a famous design company to look like. He, on the other hand, had been dressed up in a white shirt and jacket, the shirt having been left unbuttoned to look more casual, but he felt less like GABRIEL's owner, and more like a toddler playing dress up.

A little reception area had been set up in one of the rooms to the left-hand side of the ballroom. There, Adrien and Nathalie stood together with other important people from GABRIEL and shook hands and made small talk with other supposedly significant people who were planning on investing in them among other things that Adrien quickly lost interest in.

Adrien was very good at plastering on the appropriate expressions; pushing down his own emotions and painting a smile on his face was more or less the story of his life. Nathalie nudged him whenever he was supposed to speak to these people, and by the looks on their faces, he appeared to be saying the right sort of things. So even though his mind was racing away, filled with far more critical things such as worrying about when or if Marinette was going to show, he must have performed to an acceptable standard.

Honestly, though, there was no way he was able to concentrate on the popular topic of conversation, which was whether GABRIEL should be focusing on polka dots of stripes for the spring line. Adrien's personal preference was polka dots, but he was trying not to force his opinion across. He just kept wondering what it would be like if he had been holding Marinette in the same position Aurore had been in before. One hand pressed against the small of her back, the other cupping her neck as her hair spilt out all over his fingers. Her cheeks would flush, her eyes would be half closed, and her pink lips would invite him closer and closer…

He wondered if she had been having similar thoughts when she left the fashion show earlier.

He also wondered if these trousers had ever been so tight.

"Adrien?" Nathalie jabbed her elbow into his side.

"Yes?" he said, jumping up and quickly rearranging the way he was stood.

"I think you have done enough for today, Adrien," she said quietly, "you may go and mingle with the rest of the party now."

"Thanks," he gave Nathalie a grateful smile, "I think I need a drink after all that."

"Nothing alcoholic," she stated, nodding back at him with a small, but fond, smile, "you know the rules."

"Yeah, yeah, what do you take me for?" Adrien said, taking a few steps back out of the way, "Nothing to embarrass the company. When have I ever done anything like that?" He grinned at her and rushed out of the door before Nathalie could answer.

* * *

It definitely felt freer being out of that little room and among the guests. The ballroom at Le Grand Paris was packed, and even Adrien's untrained eye could tell that the only attendees wearing less than €500 were the hotel staff. He moved between the guests, taking photos with people when he was asked, continually scanning the place for people he actually knew and liked. Unfortunately, he barely could get a hold of Chloé and Bridgette, like a whirlwind, had rushed to say hey and congratulate him on a good show before vanishing to go and find her other friends from the company.

So, as it was, canapés were the only thing providing Adrien with a little bit of interest, but if he visited the waitress manning the cheese fondue for the fifth time, he was going to create some sort of scandal over it. He resigned himself to drinking virgin mimosas and listening to Plagg's quiet lamenting over melted cheese until he caught sight of a different waitress with some fancy cheese biscuits on her tray and made a beeline for her.

"How many of these can I take without it seeming weird?" Adrien asked her, giving her one of his best charming smiles. The waitress just handed him the tray her eyes wide and mouth open as if she had forgotten how to speak. Adrien took the tray and a napkin from her and walked over to a little corner of the room to begin the awkward process of trying to slip them into his pocket inconspicuously.

Over the years of being Chat Noir, Adrien's senses had become a lot keener. He could see, smell and hear better than just about anybody he knew, especially in the dark, and he was a lot fitter than people expected him to be. That was all just a part of the job, little enhancements that bled over from his transformations. But the main thing he took away from being Chat Noir was this uncanny ability to find Ladybug anywhere, anytime, anyplace. If Ladybug was nearby, he could be at her side in an instant.

Before he had figured out her identity, the miraculous magic that prevented them from recognising each other in the first place had completely masked Marinette. Now that fog had lifted, Adrien had not been expecting just how overwhelming it was going to be whenever he realised she was in close proximity.

He knew instantly when she entered the ballroom, all his senses homing in on her. Was it really possible that Marinette became even more beautiful every time he saw her? Adrien couldn't help but stare as she crossed the ballroom floor, fingers drumming on her clutch bag. Like everyone else, she had changed into something more appropriate for a reception of this standard, and her dress was red – a cheongsams style that came down to midthigh and hugged the curve of her body. It was stitched with black flowers, but the most striking feature was the curvy black letters on the hem; Marinette signed her work as always.

Adrien met her eyes, and the biscuits slipped from his hands, clattering loudly to the floor. He flushed and scratched the back of his neck, trying to give her a smile. Marinette kept awkwardly making her way over to him, scanning the crowd for any other option, but seeing none. He was pretty sure that the only other person she would even know here would be Chloé, and he was probably the lesser of the two evils in that sense.

"Hey," he said, looking over at her with a sheepish smile and raising one hand in a half wave. If he took a step in any direction, he was going to step on a lot of biscuits and traipse crumbs around everywhere. Whoever made these shoes was not going to be happy about that.

Marinette took one long look at him from head to toe before she shot him a confused half smile in greeting. Adrien could have sworn her eyes lit up, but he could have been imagining things just as easily.

"Hey," she said, stepping closer to him, careful not to stand on anything, "fancy seeing you here."

"Well, you know," Adrien said, hoping his tone came across as nonchalant as hers was, a difficult task considering, "I do own the company. It would've been rude of me not to show up."

"I guess so," she said.

There was a moment of silence where they looked at each other, Adrien almost detected a hint of a smile, but she was not giving anything away. He just willed her to say something else, anything that would make it go back to how easy it had been between them before she left. When they were younger and had no idea about anyone's identity and life was easy. Unfortunately, there were no magic words for this situation, no miraculous ladybug spell to repair relationships.

"Are you alright?" Adrien blurted out, "I um… saw you walk out earlier. By accident, the lights just sort of went up and I saw you near the doors."

Marinette's face went bright red then, and she started stuttering.

"Oh, I'm f…fine," she said, "I um… just went to use the bathroom. That's all it was. I got desperate, couldn't wait for the end. You know how it is right?"

Adrien was almost entirely convinced that that was a lie. She was blushing profusely and couldn't keep eye contact. The face she made while looking directly at him was not an expression of someone who desperately needed to pee.

"Oh yeah," he said, making a sound that was supposed to be a fake laugh. "I get you, just wanted to make sure.

"Thanks," Marinette nodded, "Are you alright? You look kinda tired,"

"I just… didn't get too much sleep last night," he said, "nothing to worry about."

"Well, try to get a good night's sleep tonight, yeah?"

"Yeah." There was a slight pause, Adrien looked her directly in the eyes and suddenly blurted out, "I'm really sorry."

"For what exactly?" Marinette asked, eyes narrowing a little in suspicion, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

 _Where to start, I'm sorry for breaking your heart when I was hurting, ruining our friendship, for not realising sooner how amazing you are in both your lives and how much I was giving up when I lost you…_

He could go on and on, but out loud all Adrien could choke out was

"Running off yesterday at Alya and Nino's. It was pretty crappy of me to just bolt like that. I don't even think I said bye."

"Oh, that doesn't matter," Marinette said, having immediately shifted and turned cold, "I'm sure your girlfriend needed you more than I did."

"Chloé can be a bit needy sometimes, she texted me. It was a whole thing," Adrien continued, talking over Marinette and not really registering what she had said until he caught sight of her horrified expression.

"Wait, _Chloé_ is your girlfriend?"

"What?" Adrien looked at her dumbly, then furiously shook his head, "Fuck no! Chloé's literally been the little sister I never wanted. I would never _date_ her, that would be so strange, practically incest at this stage." Marinette looked visibly relieved at that. Adrien shivered at the very thought of it and continued to ramble, "Chloé's dating Nathaniel anyway, that's a thing. I would never go after my mate's girl. Chloé or not."

"The hell?" Marinette said, "I've been back in France for over two weeks, and no one has thought to tell me that Nathaniel and Chloé Bourgeois are together? Adrien, please explain, right now."

Adrien held both hands up, Marinette had continued to take steps towards him, and she was now stood in the cheese biscuits looking up at him intently. He gulped.

"It started about four months ago, ish," he said, "it kind of depends on how you want to measure it. They were sleeping together a little longer than they've been officially dating. You know that sort of romantic tension between two people that makes you want to physically bang your head against a wall if you have to be in the same room as them? That's been happening for at least six months now."

Paon and Bee had been flirting for at least a year and a half, to the point in which even Ladybug had been getting frustrated over the two of them. Then they found out about their identities, and it had thrown a bit of a spanner in the works, due to Chloé's history of being Chloé. But she had worked on herself a lot since getting her miraculous, and Nathaniel had slowly made his peace with it all, and before Adrien knew it, they were back to the aforementioned tension until they finally got around to shagging each other.

"They aren't facebook official or anything, I don't think?" Adrien continued, "I know they wanted to keep it on the down low until they were confident that it could work. Chloé's a big deal online and all that, Nath didn't want the extra attention."

"I still can't believe no one told me this was going on!" Marinette folded her arms.

"I don't think many people know about it really."

"Alya must've known though, and I speak to her every day!"

"Chloé had us all sworn to secrecy until recently, give Al a break," Adrien shrugged, "I would have told you immediately, but we haven't exactly been talking or anything," He said the words and then cringed straight afterwards, wishing the ground could just swallow him up there and then. Before Marinette could retort, and her mouth was open just about to, they were interrupted by Nathalie, who was leading two gentlemen from the company.

"Ah, Adrien, there you are," Nathalie said, in her specific 'business' tone. Adrien immediately stood up straight and plastered a fake smile on his face. He could see Marinette roll her eyes at his obvious change in demeanour from the corner of his eye before she took a step back out of the way.

"Nathalie," he greeted her, "enjoying the party?"

"Very much so."

Lies. Adrien knew she only saw this as a means to an end, a chore that just happened to be a part of her job description, but he didn't comment. Nathalie gestured to the two gentlemen behind her, one of who was wearing a fetching zebra print suit with green and purple striped hair. Brave choice.

"You remember Clarence Sarrazin, one of our senior designers?" Nathalie gestured to the man with the bright clothes and Adrien nodded, shaking his hand. "And this is…"

"Alberto Rossi, from accounting," Adrien said, turning to the second man. Marinette chocked, but managed to hide it with a cough, obviously recognising the surname. "How could I possibly forget. I remember your niece fondly."

"Ahh, little Lila, she and her parents will be returning to Paris soon. And I must thank you for the gift basket you sent while she was recovering from heart surgery."

Adrien looked up at Nathalie with a subtle 'did we do that?' look, to which she replied by tapping three fingers on the back of her hand twice; their symbol for 'just go with it.' He was 80% sure that Lila had not had any sort of surgery, not according to her twitter feed anyway. But hey, like uncle like niece. Marinette coughed again, and Adrien winced, he didn't want to look at her face. He knew she wasn't the best at masking her emotions, especially when it came to people like Lila, not that Adrien blamed her.

"I will have to look her up when she returns," he said, and reached behind him, grabbing Marinette's wrist and pulling her forward. They needed to change the subject pretty quickly. "May I introduce another old school friend of mine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She's a part of our New Designer Programme, fresh off the plane from New York. She is incredibly talented, she even made the dress she is currently wearing."

Marinette looked up at him in surprise.

"How did you know that?" she asked. He smiled down at her.

"You always sign your work," he replied, gesturing to the hem, "I noticed it when you walked over."

The two of them looked at each other for a moment. Adrien was suddenly very aware that he was still holding on to her wrist and quickly dropped it, scratching the back of his head as his cheeks flushed pink.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Clarence looked her over and down at the dress with a critical eye. "I recognise the name."

"I believe that is because she was hand-picked by Gabriel Agreste," Nathalie commented.

"Wait, what?" Adrien looked at Nathalie, eyes wide.

"I was?" Marinette asked, "But I didn't even apply for the programme until after the… um… until after he…"

Until after the Papillion incident happened, the first month of their final year of school. Until after Gabriel Agreste's death was officially announced under so many mysterious circumstances that there were blogs dedicated to conspiracy theories that Adrien definitely did not spend hours reading while drunk in his bedroom.

Nathalie just nodded briskly, her expression not changed from her calm and cool demeanour, other than a flash of worry in her eyes when she made eye contact with Adrien.

"Mr Agreste had been keeping tabs on you ever since you won the hat competition when you were 13. He believed you showed a lot of promise in this field and had you shortlisted for the September 2018 intake for at least two years before your actual application."

"Ahh, I remember," Clarence nodded approvingly and clapped both his hands together, "and you made this dress yourself? Well, child, it is simply exquisite, as well done as any other dress I have seen here. Come, we must show my minions how real design is done. Nathalie, I want this child as my New Designer intern. I call dibs."

Nathalie barely managed to nod before Clarence grabbed Marinette by the shoulders and marched her away. Alberto trailed after them lazily, and the three of them were soon swallowed up by the crowd.

Adrien could barely speak, his hands were clenched into fists, and his nails were digging into his palms, maybe even drawing blood.

"My father was keeping an eye on Marinette since we were kids?" He hissed, trying to keep his voice low, "the same way he kept track of Lila Rossi when he wanted to akumatised her or was it less creepy this time?"

"It was a professional interest, Adrien, that's all," Nathalie said, retreating to the blank tone she often used when they were discussing his father, it was the same tone she used when she tried to hide things from him. "Marinette is very talented."

"Professional my arse," Adrien rolled his eyes, "It's almost been two years since he vanished, Nathalie, why didn't you tell me before?"

"It wasn't important or necessary," Nathalie sighed, "you would have immediately thought he was doing it for the wrong reasons."

"Of course," Adrien shook his head, "I thought we had been through everything about that incident, or are you keeping more things from me?"

"Go and get some fresh air," Nathalie patted his shoulder, but Adrien flinched away, "calm down before you cause a scene."

She walked off then, heels clicking on the floor, leaving him standing in the pile of cheese biscuits, silently fuming with no way of letting off any steam. His heart was pounding, and his breaths were coming quick and fast. He needed some fresh air, no one was paying him any attention as he stood in the shadows, so he did slip out onto the hotel veranda before someone else cornered him.

Plagg zoomed out of Adrien's suit jacket pocket as soon as they were alone, hovering in front of his face concerned.

"You mention the biscuits again, and I'll smite you," Adrien snapped, and Plagg pulled a face at him.

"It is a waste to leave them all over the floor," Plagg hmphed, folding his little arms across his chest.

"You have eaten plenty tonight," Adrien reached out and poked the top of Plagg's head gently, "if you manage without complaining for the rest of the night, I have a secret camembert stash in the bathroom cupboard that you are welcome too."

"I ate that last week," Plagg retorted.

"I know, and I restocked it. There is one under the floorboards as well…" Plagg pulled a face at him and flew in a circle. Adrien sighed, "You are so greedy," he said, taking a deep breath as he leant back against the wall.

"I was hungry!" Plagg exclaimed.

"You are always hungry." Adrien shook his head, running his fingers through his hair – not an easy feat considering how many hair products were currently in it, "fuck knows what Nathalie thinks about my expenses bill with the amount o cheese I keep ordering." He pulled a face back at Plagg, feeling a little calmer now he was in the fresh air. What he really wanted was to transform then and there and go for a bit of a run, but he knew he couldn't be away from the party for that long. "Plagg," he asked, "do you think my father only named Marinette for the New Designer thing because he already knew she was Ladybug? Keep your enemies close and that."

Plagg was thoughtful for a second.

"No," he said, determinedly, "If Papillion had known, Nooroo would have told us. Nooroo told us everything, he wouldn't have left that out."

"So, maybe he did just… yeah. I wish I could ask him sometimes."

Plagg rushed forward and rubbed his head against Adrien's cheek. A rare display of affection from the Kwami that Adrien appreciated. After a few more breaths, looking up at the cloudy evening sky, Adrien felt ready to return to the façade he had been putting on for most of the evening.

* * *

Adrien found Aurore almost as soon as he walked back into the room. She and a fairly big group of models had started on shots and were playing various drinking games to go with it. All of them were a little bit out of it. It was awkward for Adrien, who was trying his hardest not to drink and he didn't really have any exciting stories to share for 'Never Have I Ever' either. So, he just chatted and laughed with them for a few minutes and left as soon as it got around to his go.

Maybe that was a cop out, but to be fair, he did spot Bridgette trying to lead some sort of conga line on the dance floor, and he had a sudden urge to film it and send it to Félix.

After that, he went to the bar and ordered several non-alcoholic cocktails. He had had enough of coffee for one day, but expresso martinis did not count. You could tell this was a five-star hotel because all their drinks came with little umbrellas and tiny cherries, that Adrien appreciated, but Plagg loved when he slipped them into his pocket. The party carried on around him, and he let it until he managed to catch sight of Marinette again.

Subtlety had never been one of his strong suits, and he was pretty sure Marinette realised that he had started staring straight at her. Considering the previous night, she had been the one staring, this would just have to be payback. Honestly, once he had locked eyes on her, he couldn't tear his gaze away if he tried, so he just stayed where he was and watched as Clarence directed her from person to person, showing off her dress and introducing her to other bigshots from GABRIEL.

Adrien was still angry and riled up, and the caffeine and the lack of sleep were not helping matters, though he thought he had his temper more or less under control. Seeing Marinette there made it easier still as if knowing she just existed in close proximity to him had some sort of calming effect on him.

Eventually, Clarence got distracted, and Marinette was left alone on the sidelines of the crowd. She placed her hand on her chest and took a moment to herself, then grabbed something off one of the waitress' trays as they passed her, quickly slipping it into her clutch bag and glancing around to see if anyone had noticed.

Alberto sauntered up to her then, it looked like someone had been taking full advantage of the open bar, considering how red his face had gotten since the last time they had spoken. Marinette was quickly getting backed into a corner as Alberto shoved a drink into her hand and leered over her.

Without consciously making the decision, Adrien had left his own drinks on the side and had begun walking across the floor towards them both, gathering speed as Alberto reached out with a fat finger and attempted to trace Marinette's side with a hiccup and a giggle.

There was a loud bang, followed by the sound of a wine glass shattering on the floor.

Adrien was stood there, arm pulled back and seconds away from punching Alberto in the face. But Marinette had the old man on his knees with his arm twisted painfully behind his back.

"You dare try to touch me like that again, and I'll make sure you lose your hand," she snapped, pushing him away onto the ground, furious. Adrien gaped, and a rush of pride soon dispelled the build-up of anger in his system. He let his arm drop loosely to his side. Marinette took a couple of steps backwards and brushed herself down.

"You little bitch!" Alberto spat from the floor, struggling to get back up to his feet, "I'll make sure you never work in this industry ever again if you behave like that."

Adrien would've loved to let Marinette kick him to the curb again, but there was a little voice inside his head, that definitely belonged to Nathalie, reminding him not to make too much of a scene.

"Well," he interrupted them, moving to stand just a little in front of Marinette, taking pleasure in the way Alberto's expression turned into that of fear and horror, "there isn't much you could do to someone who has been personally endorsed by my late father with only a maths book at your disposal. Marinette is far too talented for your bullshit anyway, she'll make it with or without our company. But maybe you should leave now while you still have a job, hm?"

He turned to look at the small gathering of people, half of which had whipped out cameras and were recording the incident, and he tried to position himself, so Marinette's face was shielded. He would be damned if this was the first news story that was written about her.

"Sexual harassment of any kind is not permitted at GABRIEL," he said, making it very simple for them all, "I think that is enough of the photography though, thanks." He flashed them a smile that he hoped to let them know that he would sue every last one of them if Marinette's face ended up in the press. "Hey Mari," he said then turning to her, and holding out her hand, "wanna dance?"

"I… uh…" Marinette held her hand up half of the way, eyes wide as she looked at him. Adrien, full of some sort of caffeine crash adrenaline rush, just grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the dance floor. Bridgette's conga line had dissipated into couple's slow dancing to some pop tune. They mixed in with the crowd, and after a few scathing looks from Adrien, everyone busied themselves with dancing.

They were now stood face to face again. Adrien was scrambling, trying to think of something to say, but he was quickly crashing from the amount of caffeine he had consumed, and his anger fuelled adrenaline had vanished as soon as he had looked into Marinette's eyes. His cheeks flushed as his feet froze in position.

A sharp buzz in his pocked shocked him out of it, and he near enough jumped three feet in the air. He fumbled for his phone and stared at the message.

* * *

 _ **MESSENGER: Chloé Bourgious**_

 **Chloé Bourgious:** The lighting is low  
 **Chloé Bourgious:** The music is slow  
 **Chloé Bourgious:** Dance with her you absolute prune

* * *

Adrien looked around quickly, and he could see Chloé give him a wink and a little wave from the edge of the dance floor. He should have expected that she would not be too far away from any action, and he scrunched up his face at her.

"Something important?" Marinette asked, drawing his attention as she chuckled a little at his expression. The look on her face was softer than it was earlier and it made him feel a lot more relaxed as well.

"No, nothing," he said, putting his phone away hurriedly. Adrien mentally kicked himself, trying to think of things to say to her. He was just talking to Ladybug, this was Ladybug. Regardless of how Marinette felt about Adrien, Chat Noir could talk to Ladybug all day long, and it was never difficult. "Look, I'm sorry."

"That is the second time you have apologised to me today, Adrien, you don't have to worry about running out on me last night. I get it."

"No, not about that. Just then… I shouldn't have interfered. I know you could have handled the situation just fine on your own," he continued, scuffing his feet a little, "you don't really need my help I just…"

"Adrien," Marinette sighed heavily and shook her head, "you just stopped me from beating a gross old man to a pulp. It would have ruined the party, so don't worry about it."

"Alberto is a dick," Adrien stated, "and has no sway in the fashion industry, however much he wants to pretend."

"Well, like uncle like niece I guess," Marinette pulled a face as well.

"If it happens again, I'll fire him. Owning the company has got to give me some perks like that."

Marinette laughed, and Adrien wished he knew what she was thinking.

"Adrien?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when we were younger?" Marinette took one of his hands and placed it on her waist and took the other in her own. Adrien was suddenly very lightheaded; her hand was so warm in his. "Chloé through that party to try and learn how to be nice to people?"

"That was the one with the akumatised teddy bear thing, right?" Adrien said. He had a pretty distinct memory of every Akuma they had ever fought together, and he could probably put them all into chronological order if he tried hard enough. He should ask her next time he saw her as Ladybug if she could remember them like he did.

"Yes, _Doudou Vilain_ ," she said, "but before all that kicked off, do you remember? You grabbed my hand like this and literally pulled me onto the dance floor in this ballroom, and we danced together.

"I remember," Adrien nodded slowly. Like he was going to forget holding Marinette close in his arms like that, it had been his first slow dance after all. Alya had positioned them, being the ultimate wing woman, and Marinette's head had been on his shoulder. It was so funny, back then he had been so convinced that they were just friends.

In fact, if he had a shot for every time he had actually said those words when the two of them were growing up, he would have died from alcohol poisoning by now.

"Do you remember how we danced? Marinette asked him a low voice, and she swayed a little to get him started, "usually the gentleman leads, but I can if you need?"

"I'm a pretty good dancer if you remember," Adrien said and started moving her around the floor in time to the music. She smiled, letting him lead her with her eyes closed. He couldn't figure out why she was suddenly so calm and relaxed with him, considering the first time they had seen each other had been an awkwardly positioned surprise, and the night before he had ditched her in Alya and Nino's bedroom. He didn't even want to think about the fact she had seen him in some very compromising positions with Aurore just hours prior. She still hated him, that he was sure of, but why was she letting him touch her like this now?

If he kept questioning it, he was going to lose this moment.

Adrien let himself go, enjoying the feel of having her in his arms like this. She fit perfectly, and every one of his senses was tuned in to her. Her perfume, layered with the sweet and sugary smell of cookies, messed with his head and he could barely hear anything.

"Hey! Adrien!"

Several songs had passed by unnoticed, so Adrien wasn't entirely sure how long it had been until they were interrupted. Bridgette, dragging a very apologetic looking Chloé across the dance floor towards them, was waving and calling out his name. Marinette quickly jumped backwards, whatever spell they had just been under quickly broken as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. She must have recognised Bridgette from the night before.

"What the fuck?" Adrien mouthed at Chloé, to which she just replied with a shrug and shook her head tiredly. Bridgette didn't seem bothered by the glare Adrien then received from them both, and she just looked at Marinette as bright and bubbly as she always was.

Which decided it, the conga line video was not just going to Félix, it was going on the verified youtube account of Adrien Agreste, unedited.

"You can introduce me properly now!" Bridgette linked her arm through Adrien's and beamed at them all. "I had to go home early last night, so I didn't get to meet you properly. But I've heard so much about you from Adrien and the others, I feel like I know you already! It's amazing! I'm Bridgette."

"Nice to meet you," Marinette replied. She looked down at where Bridgette's hand was resting on Adrien's wrist and shivered. "I'm sorry, I really have to go. I'm sorry."

She turned on the spot, hand flying to her head as she started scanning the room for the exit, walking quickly away from them. Adrien just reacted, pulling away from Bridgette harshly and running after Marinette.

"Mari… wait I…"

"I have to go, Adrien, I have plans. Sorry, enjoy the rest of your party," she said, her voice layered with something Adrien couldn't quite identify. He tried to grab her hand, but she all but ran out of the room, leaving him stranded in the middle of the room. The words, please don't leave dying on his lips as he watched her go.

Adrien didn't know what to do with himself, and he just looked down at the floor. He already missed her so much. Missed how easy and how close she had just been, it was like something had just been wrenched away from him.

Behind him somewhere, Chloé was stopping a confused and hurt Bridgette from approaching him or running after Marinette. Adrien knew how she must be feeling, but he couldn't bring himself to go back and reassure her just yet. Chloé could explain well enough.

"Here." He felt Aurore's hand on his shoulder as she appeared by his side as if out of thin air. She pressed her own champagne glass into his hand. "You look like you need this more than I do right now." Adrien nodded, taking the glass gratefully and downing it one go. Fuck the rules.


	7. Chapter 6: Missing Cat!

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 _ **ADRIEN'S EYEPHONE: NOTIFICATIONS**_

 **Messages:** _39 New Messages_  
 **Calls:** _27 Missed Calls_  
 **Messenger:** _100+ Messages from 5 Conversations_  
 **Whatsapp:** _10 Messages from 5 Conversations_  
 **Snapchat:** _14 Chats from xChloeTVx, DJBubbles, TheLadyblog and NathK2000_  
 **Twitter:** _xChloeTV and TheLadyblog have both mentioned you in recent tweets_

* * *

 _ **MESSENGER: Missing Cat! If found, please return to Ladybug.**_

 **Adrien (Asshole) Agreste:** Holy shit guys, I'm not dead.  
 **Adrien (Asshole) Agreste:** I just got a little too drunk last night... oops?

* * *

Somewhere in the mix of caffeinated drinks and alcoholic beverages, Adrien had completely and utterly lost his memory of the night before. It was honestly both a blessing and a relief that he had woken up in his own bed and not in a gutter somewhere. He assumed that either Nathalie had dragged him home, or Chloé had kicked his ass into a taxi or something, but he was alive, and he was fine and hopefully whatever hangover he had would dissipate once he had transformed.

"Morning," he mumbled to Plagg, not entirely managing to open his eyes as he reached out his arms and pushed himself up. He rubbed his face with one hand, using the other to fumble around on the bedside table to find his phone.

"Good morning!"

Adrien almost fell out of the bed in surprise.

That was not Plagg's voice. The last time he checked, Plagg did not have a high pitched melodious female voice. It was a familiar woman, but it was too girly for it to be Nathalie. He tried to prize his eyes all the way open, but whoever this was had already drawn back the blinds, and the room was filled with light blinding him. Not very helpful. Sitting on the edge of his bed was a shapeless blob that was gradually coming more and more into focus as he squinted.

"Aurore!?"

Adrien scrambled backwards so his back was pressed against his headboard and he yanked his sheets up to his neck. He rubbed his eyes again, but that didn't seem to make much of a difference. This wasn't a hallucination, Aurore Beauréal was definitely perched there with one slender leg crossed over the other. Her hair was loosely curled and tied into her trademark twintails, and her bangs were framing a perfectly made-up face. Adrien didn't claim to have a lot of experience waking up with a girl's in his room, but he was reasonably confident that they didn't usually wake up with perfect contouring. She was also wearing one of his shirts, a white one similar to that he had worn the previous evening at the party and the hem came down to her thigh, not leaving a lot to the imagination.

Adrien looked down at himself, currently shirtless, but after a quick feel below the covers, he confirmed that his boxers were 100% intact and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Did you sleep well?" Aurore asked, far too cheerful for first thing on a Sunday morning. She pressed a hot cup of coffee into Adrien's hand, but one look at the brown liquid caused Adrien to feel as if he was about to throw up, so he shoved it out of the way on the bedside table and nodded mutely in response to her question.

He opened his mouth to answer, but the only sound that came out of his mouth was some sort of combination of a whine and a groan that may have been an attempt to ask 'why?' He accompanied it with some kind of vague hand gesture in her direction, hoping that she would understand what he meant.

"What am I doing here?" Aurore offered. Her blue eyes sparkled with amusement. She was enjoying this, he could clearly see it on her face, and the more he narrowed his eyes at her, the more her amusement seemed to grow. "I'm bringing you coffee, obviously."

"Aurore, seriously, what?" he croaked out.

"I'm seriously bringing you coffee," she replied, "Nathalie was going to come and do it, but I volunteered. I had a feeling she was getting ready to lecture you about what happened last night, so I thought you might need the chance to wake up before that started." Well, that raised more questions than it answered really, but Aurore continued talking before Adrien had opened his mouth. "My ride fell through last night, and Nathalie offered to let me sleep in one of your spare rooms, so I didn't have to worry about getting home."

"How nice of her," Adrien murmured. His head might be foggy, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew Chloé's hotel set up like the back of his hand. There was a 24-hour-reception with cars and drivers on standby at all hours of the night. If there was a special event on, such as this with a million VIPs, they booked extra cars solely to cater to the needs and whims of the guests. It was not a five-star luxury hotel for nothing after all. And even if that was not the case, Nathalie was not a nice enough person to invite people to stay over at the Agreste mansion, unless it was necessary and there was at least a month of planning. As a general rule, she did not spontaneously assist random models, friends of Adrien or not.

Which led Adrien to the conclusion that he had done something about this himself; something embarrassing that had forced Aurore into staying, and she was just too polite to tell him the truth.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" he yawned, attempting to run his fingers through his hair. It proved to be rather difficult, the amount of hairspray and other crap made it feel like his head was covered in cement.

"Oh, you gave it to me to sleep in. Instead of my dress, but I'll wash it as soon as I get home and drop it back off in a couple of days!"

"Nah, keep it," Adrien shrugged at her, "I have others." It was a white shirt, he probably had a couple of dozen stashed around somewhere.

"Well, I don't know how much I'm going to be doing with a man's shirt," she chuckled. "Maybe I'll sell it online to one of your fans. I could make a fair bit of money doing that you know." She smiled at him again, sweetly, and her cheeks flushed a delicate pink colour. "Do you want to hang out today? Maybe we could go and watch a movie or something?"

"Sure," Adrien pursed his lips, not really thinking very far into the suggestion, "wait… it is Sunday today right?"

"Sunday 1st September," she replied, leaning forward and pinching the skin on his forearm, "pinch, punch, first of the month, no returns!"

"First of all, ow," Adrien rubbed at his arm. That girl was deceivingly strong, and that pinch was sore, "It is Sunday, right?"

"Sunday," she repeated, "You know, the launch was on Saturday and today is the day after?"

Adrien turned his head and glanced at the alarm clock next to him. The ugly red letters informed him that it was 9:46am and he swore very loudly. Leaping from the bed, all but kicking the bedclothes into Aurore as he did so, he ran over to his drawers, routing around for a shirt and some trousers and tossing them over the back of his sofa.

Aurore stood up as well, dumping his sheets in an unceremonious heap on the bed and twirling her hair around her finger as she looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry," he said, probably a little too flippantly as he was distracted, not even looking back over at her, "I don't want to kick you out or anything but I really… um… I have something important on Sundays, and I sort of forgot and like… I'll message you later, and we can hang out some other day, 'kay?" He sniffed his arm, he really needed to jump into the shower as well. Gross. There was no time, he should have left his house at least five minutes ago.

"Oh, okay, sure." Aurore nodded, looking down at her feet dejectedly, "I'll speak to you later, but you have to promise?"

"I promise," Adrien gave her a quick grin, taking the five seconds needed to walk her over to his bedroom door and open it for her. She stepped over the threshold, and he flashed her one more smile, which she returned as sweet as ever, before moving to shut it on her. "Oh, 'Rore," he called after her, a last-minute thought, "Nothing actually happened between us last night, right? We didn't kiss or… anything else?"

"Oh no, nothing like that," Aurore assured him, "it might look a little awkward to some people, but nothing actually happened. You were a perfect gentleman, even hammered."

"Thank god for that," Adrien breathed a sigh of relief, "I'll talk to you later then! Make sure the Gorilla gives you a lift home or something, or I'll make sure I reimburse you for the taxi next time we see each other or something. To make up for it." And with that he slammed the door and ran hell blazing back through his bedroom, trying to get ready.

* * *

Adrien tried to make it the fastest shower of his entire life, and on a good day, he could be in and out of the bathroom within five minutes. This time, however, he was still covered in all sorts of crap from the night before, so he had to take his time to thoroughly soak and shampoo. Usually, a shower was an enjoyable experience, it was the model in him, but today it was agonisingly slow, and every move he did felt too slow and sluggish as if he was moving in treacle. When he finally jumped out and threw his clothes on, Plagg was already waiting for him, hovering over the top of Adrien's mobile and reading the notifications.

"Alya's calling you again," he said, popping a chunk of camembert into his mouth.

"Fuck," Adrien grunted, running a brush through his hair and trying himself look a little less like a bedraggled cat, "can you get it? Tell her I'm on my way."

"It's too late," Plagg commented lazily, "but she did just send you a picture of Chloé holding up one of her fingers. Which one is the bad one again?"

Adrien didn't answer, but giving up on his hairbrush, he dove over the bed and grabbed the phone from Plagg. He skimmed through the notifications and sent a quick message to the group chat to let them know he was alive. Bloody hell, it was like he had been missing for over a week, not just out of contact for a few hours.

A quick glance at the alarm clock caused him to swear again, and he pulled a face.

"Gonna have to take a shortcut Plagg, you ready?" he said, yanking on his trainers as Plagg just groaned and went to find more cheese for the journey. Adrien didn't even wait for Plagg's official confirmation, and just yelled "Transform me!" as he dove headfirst out the bedroom window.

Being Chat Noir meant that all traces of his hangover and left-over crap in his system vanished, his mind was suddenly clear, the world switching from 420px to 4K, and his muscles felt powerful instead of sluggish and groggy. Running across the Parisian rooftops was, fortunately, a much faster way to travel, and Chat Noir found himself in the alleyway behind Master Fu's shop within about ten minutes, compared to the half an hour walk it would have taken Adrien.

Alya had obviously seen him, and she was stood at Fu's backdoor, waiting for him to detransform and come into the kitchen, her arms folded across her chest and her foot tapping impatiently on the floor.

Over the years, Adrien felt as if he had gotten to know Alya practically inside and out. As a result, he had managed to categorise her temper into four different levels. Level 1, she was a little ticked off and would get snappy and stressed. This stage could usually be countered with sweet words and chocolate. Level 2, she showed obvious discomfort, growing in anger and maybe smacking someone on the arm. Level 3 was the worst because Alya would go completely calm and still, keeping her body tense, while whoever was on the receiving end of her anger would end up digging themselves into a hole to try and get her to calm down before Level 4 hit and there was a massive explosion.

Adrien could tell that Alya was firmly at Level 3. She didn't speak to him as he pushed past her and into Master Fu's kitchen. He dropped the transformation, catching Plagg in one hand, and wandered over to one of the cupboards to dig out the cheese stash that was always on hand to feed him. Alya shut the door behind both of them, a little too forcefully, and the sound of it made Adrien wince.

"You're late," she stated, eyes on him. She scanned his appearance and raised an eyebrow at him, blatantly judging his mismatched clothes.

"I'm aware," Adrien replied, a little defensively and sighed as he leant back against one of the counters.

Every Sunday morning, Adrien, Alya, Nino, Nathaniel and Chloé would pile into Master Fu's front room for lessons that they had privately dubbed 'Guardian Training 101.' They publicly referred to it as 'Sunday School,' but Adrien knew that no one was convinced that the five of them were studying Christianity for hours every Sunday, especially considering Nathaniel was Jewish, but it was one of those excuses that no one really ever asked any questions about.

From the moment Marinette received the Ladybug Miraculous, way back when, it was basically determined that one day she would inherit the Miraculous Box, the book and all the secrets that accompanied them. She would become the Great Guardian and therefore be responsible for all future decisions regarding them and their holders. Master Fu had revealed himself to her years ago and been mentoring her with this in mind ever since. Yet another secret that Ladybug had been keeping from Chat Noir, and something Adrien was doing his very best not remains bitter about.

It had taken the Papillion incident for Fu to properly introduce himself to Adrien as if the entire thing had been some sort of test that he had to pass to prove himself worthy of learning to the true extent of his powers. Powers that by this time he had already begun to access and use, though unable to control until he had the proper guidance. He hated the fact that they had been kept in the dark for years, and as soon as he found out the other's identities, he talked Fu into training all five of them together. They all had a right to know what they were capable of and learn about the legacy they had been granted.

Master Fu knew everything about all of them. This included the current ladybug predicament they were having, and, although he liked to speak about complicated situations through vague metaphors and spiritual teachings, Adrien knew that he was not massively pleased. As Chat Noir, it had been made very clear that his responsibility was to be by Ladybug's side as the Yang to her Yin, the destruction to her creation, the dark side of the force to her Jedi knight etcetera, etcetera. Blatantly hiding things that would profoundly impact the tentative relationship he had with Marinette was not the best idea, considering the whole balance of the entire universe rested on their shoulders – or something to that effect. Adrien had been trying his very hardest not to point out the hypocrisy in that situation, but it was just a reminder that although they had always claimed to be partners and equals, Ladybug was still going to be the true leader. She was the sun, and he was just one of the many planets that orbited around her.

"Where is everyone?" Adrien asked, glancing at the wall where a clock hung and checked the time. They usually met around ten, but it was gone half past. Ahh well. He tried.

"Front room," Alya said, drumming her fingers on her legs, "the Master has gone to the shops. He wanted noodles for dinner, but there is nothing here. To be honest, he hasn't got much of anything right now. I think he got distracted by some text and forgot to go shopping again. But anyway, he has camembert at least so someone will be happy." She gestured to where Plagg was gorging himself on the countertop next to Adrien and paying absolutely no attention to their current conversation. "He instructed us to do some meditation and inner reflection, so naturally everyone is sat scrolling through Facebook or whatever on their phones."

"Naturally," Adrien nodded, glad he hadn't missed something vitally important, not that that would have happened without him being present anyway. He met Alya's eyes as she stared at him expectantly. She huffed and stamped her foot on the ground.

Here we go.

"What the fuck happened last night? Where the hell were you?" Why weren't you answering your phone? Not even a bloody text message! Do you realise how worried we all were?"

Adrien shot her a look and sighed. He scratched the back of his neck; his hair still damp from the shower, and his head was cold.

"I got a little drunker at the party than I probably should have Al, it's not that big of a deal. Didn't even think to check my phone. I was busy."

"Oh right, too busy sticking your tongue down Aurore Beauréal's throat to come and do your fucking job?" Alya's cheeks began to flush as she hissed, "Ladybug was… I don't even know how to put it. We don't miss patrol, Adrien. Not for anything."

"I didn't… nothing even happened with Aurore," Adrien said weakly, "come off it, do you really think I would have missed patrol if I was in my right mind? I know how important it is."

Of course, he knew that it didn't matter what sort of things were going on in any of their personal lives, patrol and any other miraculous duties came first. That was what being a superhero meant.

Adrien's head was pounding again, and he rubbed his forehead. It honestly hadn't occurred to him that somewhere between the caffeine and the alcohol, he had completely lost track of what he was supposed to do, and he had let his team down massively. What would he have done if he had missed some sort of emergency? They had to know they could count on him at all times, especially as the leader…

Well, he had never been the proper leader, and now Ladybug was back. But he was still the second in command. Being drunk was no excuse, especially considering how once they had transformed, alcohol had no longer had any effect on their system.

Bottom line was that he had been and was currently being a selfish dick. Half of him had just pissed off Marinette, and the other half of him had severely let Ladybug and the rest of them down, and Ladybug had barely been back two weeks.

"Nothing happened with Aurore my ass," Alya said, bitterly, "You blew off patrol for a few drinks and a blonde chick. Do you know how shallow that makes you look first of all?"

"Oh, lay off Alya. It isn't as if I missed anything that vital is it?" he snapped, angry at himself more than her.

Alya sputtered for a moment, glancing down at her hand before replying again.

"Ladybug was beside herself looking for you. She was so jumpy. It was like she couldn't focus properly without you next to her. Never mind how worried the rest of us were! What if you had passed out in a gutter somewhere or been seriously hurt?"

"It was a fucking long day Alya! And I was in Chloé's hotel, not drinking alone in some seedy bar uptown!"

"Being hung up on Marinette doesn't give you the right to fuck around Adrien. Bee and Ladybug were both at the party, and they got there. All you accomplished the other night was getting yourself trending on Twitter!"

"What are you talking about?" Adrien glared at her, but he stopped short. Alya shook her head, hair swinging in her face and she pushed it back with one hand. She sighed a little and pulled out her phone, beginning to scroll through it.

"Do you even remember how Nath accidentally stole my phone? Well, he didn't get the chance to give it back to me on Saturday, so he's just brought it now. I had quite a few messages from Marinette to read through though. Do you want to see?"

"Not particularly," Adrien folded his arms and grumbled at her muttering, "I have one night to myself," under his breath.

"You weren't by yourself though, were you?" Alya chucked his phone at him. It was unlocked and open to Instagram, and he stared at the screen in mild shock and horror.

It was a photograph of his bedroom, he recognised the sheets and the headboard, and of him lying in bed with his back to the camera. It was definitely him, he could tell by the messy blond hair and the pattern on moles on his lower back. He looked practically naked with the sheets resting loosely on his hips. In the foreground of the photo was a girl's hand, with perfectly manicured nails, holding a cup of coffee. The caption was simple, just reading 'Good Morning' with a little heart emoji.

"Nothing happened," Adrien said weakly as he scrolled down and looked at thousands of comments that correctly identified him in the photo.

"I know that," Alya shrugged at him, "but that doesn't mean Closer and GirlTalk and all those other bullshit magazines haven't published photographs of you snogging Aurore outside the hotel in the early house of the morning. That, plus the catwalk photos of you from that underwear thing has the media going mental."

"She said nothing happened! Why the hell would she post something like this?" Adrien's hand was clenched very tightly around the phone, his knuckles turning white.

"Aurore is trying to make it in the industry, isn't she? Any sort of rumours, especially with a high-profile supermodel, will increase her popularity one way or the other. You realise this has already gone viral right?" Alya said, giving her best 'Adrien's being an idiot' look (and yes, she did have an expression explicitly tailored to him and his stupidity), "clever really. She knew that there would be rumours from the catwalk itself and she's capitalised on it. Gained over a thousand new followers in the past hour."

"She's going to get herself fired, GABRIEL has a really strict policy about this sort of thing." He swore under his breath, "Nathalie is going to kill me."

"Nathalie might have to wait her turn," Alya said, walking slowly over to him. Adrien tried to back up, but he was already pressed into one of the kitchen counters, but luckily Alya spared him and just leant over his arm. She opened her facebook messages and scrolled through to an earlier conversation she had had with Marinette. "Read this."

* * *

 _ **MESSENGER: Marinette Dupain-Cheng**_

 _Saturday 7:38am_

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** ALYA WE NEED TO TALK LIKE RIGHT NOW  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** ALYA  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** ARE YOU SERIOUSLY STILL SLEEPING  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** Damnit  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** I'm going to talk anyway  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ADRIEN HAD A GIRLFRIEND  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** I saw them together the other night  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** Adrien and that other girl  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** Alya she looked almost exactly like me.  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** I heard from someone that she studied fashion as well  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** Is this some kind of sick joke?  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** I feel sick  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** Pls don't tell me he rejected me then found someone else exactly like me to show off? How long has that even been going on?  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** I heard from someone that she studied fashion at GABRIEL as well.  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** Call me when you get these messages, kay? I need to talk to someone.

 _Saturday 3:24pm_

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** Okay you are still not replying to me so I hope you have a good reason  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** Because I'm not going to be mad if he actually has a girlfriend that you just haven't told me about kay? I just want to know the truth. You don't have to worry about what to say to me  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** I'm actually messaging you from the Arena toilets lol  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** At the GABRIEL launch thing, feel hungover.  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** Adrien's here  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** He's modelling  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** I forgot how pretty the boy actually was.  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** One of his catwalk shows, look up the pictures. He was all over that girl from school  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** Aurore?  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** She got akumatised into Climatika like almost back in the beginning.  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** I feel so ill, just had to run  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** And I'm sure he saw me go as well  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** Fml  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** I hope not, the lights were weird.  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** Alya I need you, I don't know how to handle this situation.  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** He's definitely going to be at the after party thing and I kinda have to go  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** I don't know how to talk to him anymore.  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** There is really nothing going on with him and Aurore right?  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** I can't imagine Adrien being as much of a ladies man as the papers make him out to be  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** But I feel like I don't know him at all now… It's been too long  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** Better go, wanna watch the finale at least. Call me soon kay?

* * *

"So that was all on Saturday, right? I called her as soon as I got my phone back, but she didn't pick up. Chloé explained what happened at the party, least the bits she saw, the rest was a fun surprise this morning," Alya said, leaning over him still as he scrolled through the messages. Adrien bit his lip, not wanting to say anything for fear of Alya berating him again. "I didn't hear anything else from her until about 20 minutes ago,"

* * *

 _ **MESSENGER: Marinette Dupain-Cheng**_

 **Alya Césaire:** Babe, just tried to call you back. Sorry, Nath took my phone by accident on Friday night.  
 **Alya Césaire:** Adrien's single. Trust me I would have told you otherwise.  
 **Alya Césaire:** And he's not one to do anything out of spite anyway. The girl's called Bridgette, she's lovely, just touchy-feely lol.

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** dm anymore.  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** figured it out.  
 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:** /celeb/010919/just-how-many...

* * *

Adrien didn't waste any time in clicking the link and skimming through the article. It had been posted that morning, summarising the many, many, rumours surrounding the party. Aurore and the Instagram post were first, but they also had a copy of the selfie he had taken with Bridgette and then multiple photographs of him dancing with Marinette. As a further kick to the stomach, there was also a video link of Bridgette interrupting them and Marinette running away. He could see her face from this angle, and as she ran, he could see her bite her lip as tears began to fill her eyes.

The article ended with another Instagram photo of him giving Chloé a piggyback ride as she kissed him on the cheek. It was one of his favourite photographs, with the caption reading ' _#NationalBestFriendDay Thank you for getting in trouble with me for over 17 years now x',_ but somehow, some idiot had still managed to link the two of them romantically with that.

"This is absolute bullshit," Adrien yelled, very close to chucking the phone into the window. If it had been his own, he probably would have done so. Alya was already mad at him, however, and he didn't need to make it worse. Plus, he didn't want to break Master Fu's window.

"We know that, but Marinette and half of Paris won't," Alya yanked her phone back out of his hand, "a photograph speaks a thousand words and all that. And now, Adrien, you and your imaginary love life are nine of the top ten trending articles in France."

"Only nine huh," Adrien commented, bitterly. His expression darkened, and his hands clenched into fists at his sides, "what beat me to all ten?"

"Something about Ladybug," Alya said. Adrien automatically perked up at the name, and she rolled her eyes. "I haven't read it yet. Please focus."

"I need to go and find Marinette," Adrien decided, with a new lease of life. He could go and find her, and explain and clear up all the misunderstanding and…

"What?" Alya shook her head and grabbed onto his arm as if he was going to vanish on the spot. "You can't, there are other things we need to talk about."

"I need to go and fix this with her, Allie, before the rumours get out of hand and everything gets worse." Adrien frowned, noticing the sudden urgency in Alya's expression.

"You are too emotional right now, and you will make things worse," she said, but it was a lame excuse, and she looked away towards the door into the front room with a sigh. "We need to talk to you about something important. All four of us. So please can you come in and deal with Marinette later?"

Adrien narrowed his eyes at her, scanning her expression with his mouth set in a tight line. Alya had dark bags under her eyes, and they were slightly bloodshot, her hair hadn't been brushed this morning either, and she'd thrown it up into a messy ponytail with strands falling out all over the place.

"You look like shit," he stated, "are you okay?"

"No, I've had about 90 minutes sleep, and one of my best friends is acting like a dick, but thanks for pointing it out anyway," she replied, scathingly.

"What happened?" he asked her, ignoring the jab, "there is something other than me fucking up and flaking out, isn't there?"

Alya pursed her lips, looking down at the floor and scuffing one of her feet along the tiles.

"Just come in, and we can talk, okay?"

She kept hold of his arm as she all but dragged him from the small kitchen and into the main room of Master Fu's house. The place where the 'magic' happened, in the literal sense considering it was also the room Master Fu kept many of the herbs and ingredients for his miraculous potions. Sat on the mat in the middle of the room and decidedly not meditating or reflecting like they were supposed to, were Nino Nathaniel and Chloé.

Master Fu's house did not have the thickest walls, and Alya and Adrien had not exactly been having their discussion quietly, so Adrien just assumed that the three others, plus Pollen, Trixx, Wayzz and Duusu, who were currently sat on the gramophone in the corner having a small tea party, had heard pretty much everything. Plagg whizzed past them, carrying the last of the cheese over to the other Kwamis and basically abandoned Adrien to the mercy of his friends.

"Well, Al's already kicked off," Adrien said, looking each of them in the eye individually, "who wants to go next? Have at it."

Looks were exchanged between the three of them. Chloé picking at one of her nails and biting her lip and Nathaniel picking at the sleeve of his jumper as they silently deliberated.

"Are you doing alright bro?" Nino asked eventually, as he took his cap off and replaced it on his head a couple of times. Alya took a seat next to him, reaching over and squeezing his leg affectionately.

"Not particularly," he replied, scrunching up his face as he slumped on the floor, completing the little circle they were making on the mat in the middle of the room, "I'm guessing everyone read the paper?"

"The whole thing is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous," Chloé explained with a huff of frustration and fire in her eyes, "one moment I'm comforting Bri, because Marinette decided to be incredibly rude, and the next, Adrien, you vanish into thin air and I don't see you again for the rest of the evening. I only knew you had run off with Aurore after I caught some reporters with the photographs. I just assumed you were going to ditch her somewhere and I would meet you after we had transformed but no! You decided to ditch to do what, get laid?"

"I didn't get laid," he said, mouth set in a tight line.

"How do you know, you don't remember anything," Alya added, Adrien glared at her.

"Not helping."

"Drunk or not, I would hope Adrien would at least remember losing his virginity," Nathaniel mused, "Least I'm sure Aurore would have said something considering he has very little experience with the whole thing and probably wouldn't know where everything goes." There were a couple of murmurs in agreement with that, and Adrien opened his mouth to retort. However, Nathaniel kept on talking. "So, the Instagram post from this morning was real then? I was wondering if it was some sort of mock-up or something. A superfan with the exact bedroom."

"I thought it was Wayhem at first," Nino chimed in, "do you remember him? Recreating your bedroom seems like something he would do."

"The only problem with that astute observation, babe, is that Wayhem isn't white," Alya said.

"No, but he did dye his hair blond recently, it doesn't look half bad," Adrien added, thankful that the conversation had drifted for a few seconds, giving him a little reprieve.

A small interlude followed, where they all whipped out their phones to stalk Wayhem's Instagram. There were more photos of Adrien himself on the account from photoshoots and that but dotted in between them were selfies of Wayhem wearing Adrien Agreste merch and clothes. Adrien liked the latest photo, of him with the new blond hair, from his official public account, and commented something nice, knowing that it would make Wayhem's day.

"But Aurore was literally in your bedroom, right?" Nathaniel asked, being the one to bring them back to the topic on hand.

"Wearing my shirt and everything," Adrien said, "I don't remember anything about it. She said Nathalie sorted it all out, but I can't imagine her doing anything like that. Nathalie would have just sorted out a chauffeur service for her back at the hotel.

"And you seriously can't remember anything?" Nino frowned, "dude, that doesn't sound much like you. You usually have a pretty good memory for this sort of thing."

"Nino has a point," Chloé said, "you are usually the one who remembers everything from a night out, no matter how embarrassing it is," she added through gritted teeth.

"Aha yeah," Adrien almost allowed himself to smirk at that, "Thrown any more phones off buildings while they were in Airplane Mode recently Chlo? Any of them fly yet?"

"Focus!" Alya called out, reaching out to grab Chloé's wrist before she could thump Adrien on the arm.

"Look, I was exhausted, physically and mentally. I had barely eaten all day and drunk my bodyweight in caffeine. The alcohol must have just hit me harder than normal. I'm sorry guys," Adrien sighed heavily, "I let you all down, I should have been at patrol. I'll make it up to you all."

"Well, I think I must say what is on everyone's mind," Nathaniel said, placing a hand over his heart and cracking a small smile in Adrien's direction, "I am very proud of the fact that Adrien finally had a bit of action, even if he is making out with random blonde girls instead of Marinette."

"But maybe in future, make sure there is no paparazzi around, alright mate?" Nino nudged him, "at least most people know what a pile of crap _GirlTalk_ is."

"The issue is more that _Closer_ and _Stardom Magazine_ have the same photographs, so fuck knows what Marinette is thinking right now." Adrien began to get fidgety again. He wanted to go and find her so badly, assure her that there he genuinely was not interested in Aurore, and he wasn't as big of a slut as the media was currently making him out to be.

"Well, her opinion of you can't really sink that much lower can it?" Chloé gave him a small shrug, and he reached over and pushed at her knee. She pulled a face and smacked his hand away.

"Supportive as always, thanks Chloé," he replied.

"Could be worse mate," Nathaniel added, "she hasn't found out you are Chat Noir yet, has she? But I guess she is mad at both halves of you now."

"I am slightly worried for your safety, however, when Ladybug catches up to you," Alya said, twisting a strand of hair between her fingers, "she was fuming."

"I wouldn't go as far to say fuming," Nino winced slightly and shared a look with Chloé, who just bit a lip and looked away from him, "pissed maybe…"

Adrien narrowed his eyes.

"What are you not telling me?" he asked.

It took a while for them to get through the story with the four of them talking over each other and adding bits and pieces, backtracking with different thoughts and opinions. Adrien let them talk, recognising that clearly, they needed to get this off their chest and they didn't know how to do that coherently.

Turned out that at patrol, the one Chat Noir had been absent from due to Adrien's drunken stupor, there had been an incident. Not just your run of the mill robbery either. Somehow, they had accidentally discovered some sort of drug trafficking thing taking place on the bank of the Seine. Naturally, it had kicked everyone's ass into gear, and they had gone at it with their full superhero gusto, just as Adrien would've expected them to.

There was just one small snag though.

None of them needed reminding that Ladybug had been absent for over a year. There had been a massive bug shaped hole in all their activities while transformed, and Adrien knew he was not the only one who had felt lost without her. Ladybug was the de facto leader of their team, something none of them had ever questioned. She had fallen perfectly into that role, untouchable and unchallengeable. Even when it had just been her and Chat Noir, way back at the beginning of everything, he had always let her have the final say.

Then she was gone, and yes, they had known about it for months and were completely prepared for her initial departure. But it did take Adrien and Chat Noir several weeks to get their act together, and they were running around like headless chickens for most of that time, trying to do good but causing more and more chaos.

It had taken a lot of work, especially for Chat Noir, and somehow, by following Ladybug's example, Chat Noir managed to wrangle the Miraculous Holders back together and into a seamlessly blended team, both in and out of their transformations. For all the shit they gave Adrien, they relied on Chat Noir to take command and call the shots.

Ladybug had worked the other way. While Chat Noir, Carapace, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee and Paon had been relearning how to become a team, she had to learn how to be by herself. In America, she had had no one to rely on but herself. She had had to fight her way out of situations with no backup and the entire world against her. It was something that had worked for her, and she was fully capable and managed well.

But working by yourself for all that time, and then trying to come and take command of a team that had already perfected their superhero abilities without you and trying to lead when you were no longer sure of how all the pieces of their team now fit together. Well, as they explained to Adrien, it just plain didn't work.

She didn't realise that the five of them spent so much time together in their civilian lives, or that they were almost continually training. She didn't know that Alya's sister taught them mixed martial arts every Tuesday, or that they had Guardian Training with Master Fu or the little classes they took here and there to improve their skills. Once the barrier of their identities was out the way, the better they worked and understood each other, the more their strength grew as a team.

Ladybug had to learn that none of them were the same people they were when she left. They had grown as individuals and as heroes.

Yes, their miraculous powers were still the same, but it was the small things. Like knowing Queen Bee was actually the weakest fighter of the team, but she was good at short and sharp attacks using the element of surprise. She was too flighty to hold defence alongside Carapace, but zipped from target to target with ease, moving on before they could retaliate. Or the fact that Rena Rouge was better than Paon at dealing with the public. Paon had the ability to sense the despair and fear of those around him sure, but those feelings often overwhelmed him and clouded his judgement. Rena was good at twisting the truth to make people feel better, and she liked interviewing witnesses and interrogating suspects; both skills Alya had picked up as a journalist.

There were many hurdles that had followed the Papillion incident, one of them being that the very purpose of them owning the different Miraculouses had now changed. They were for the protection of the innocent, and there was far more crime than just the Akumas. With Ladybug around, the use of her _Miraculous Ladybug_ spell fixed anything they did, they had the freedom to destroy buildings and objects and anything else they deemed fit. Without her, that recklessness they once had when entering the fray had to be curbed quickly. They had superior speed and strength when transformed, and they could easily hurt someone by accident if they were not careful. This had led to the rule that they were not to use any miraculous abilities unless deemed necessary. It could compromise the wielder's identity, or in the case of Chat Noir's Cataclysm, it could cause irreparable damage to their surroundings.

Ladybug hadn't learnt that lesson, and she used the same tactics with the team as she has used to do. She ordered Queen Bee and Carapace to use _Venom_ and _Shelter_ to quickly incapacitate the primary target. All it accomplished was knocking them out of the fight before anything had properly begun. Rena picked and chose which orders to listen to, refusing to use _Illusion,_ and she and Paon used different drills that they had put together for situations where the two of them may be faced with a large group of hostiles. This had then left Ladybug on the outside, and she had wavered, unsure of what to do. Rena got distracted and had physically argued with her in the middle of the field, leaving Paon to basically clear up the mess by himself.

It had all been over far too quickly, and at least half the men had escaped, including two of the main culprits. They had become a team that was no longer used to blindly following orders, being led by a superhero that no longer knew her teammates.

"I get that we need more practice with Ladybug around again, but that wasn't the weirdest thing about it," Alya said, the worry clear in her expression, "I could swear her _Lucky Charm_ didn't work the first time."

Chloé nodded in agreement, looking completely defeated by the whole thing. It was very unlike her to not be putting forward ideas or coming up with a plan to rectify the situation.

"She called for twice," she said, "the first time it was just some red sparks and then nothing."

"I've never seen Ladybug look so unsure of herself. It was as if she had forgotten the words and was fumbling over her decisions. I don't know if she distracted or what. She's never had trouble putting her real-life issues aside before."

"I think there is seriously a problem here dude," Nino sighed, "I'm worried about her. _Lucky Charm_ has never not worked before."

"What about _Miraculous Ladybug?"_ Adrien asked, mostly blankly. Processing everything they had just told him.

"I stopped her from using it," Alya said, "She didn't appreciate it, but if she had used it, it could have contaminated the crime scene. There was blood on the floor, the drugs had spilt out of the van and that. The police needed to investigate and find evidence."

"And then she didn't say anything. She just ran off. No 'pound it,' nada." Chloé said.

"Didn't even look at us," Nathaniel added.

"That isn't like her," Adrien muttered softly, more to himself than to them. His earlier frustration had turned to that of concern, and the guilt was building up and up in his stomach. He should have been there, helping the team, supporting Ladybug as she transitioned back to Paris. But he had abandoned them when they needed him most. This sort of thing was why they had patrol in the first place! How _dare_ he be arrogant enough to miss it in the way he did. It was selfish and stupid.

He reassured the others the best he could, and they assured him that there were no hard feelings. People made mistakes and got drunk, it happened to them all. Granted not to Adrien, but he wasn't the first of their team to fuck up their superhero life because of what they were doing in their real life. All his words seemed empty though. He barely used _Cataclysm_ anymore, for fear of destroying the city so he couldn't tell them how well his own abilities were working.

 _Fuck,_ he was such an idiot. He knew how difficult this was going to be, but he had spent all this time moping about Marinette and his little identity crisis that he had near enough forgotten that there were more important things to be worrying about. How dare he be selfish and arrogant enough to be complaining about his own issues when his team had had a god-awful time like this. He hadn't even asked about how everything had gone.

"We'll fix this," he said, looking at each of them individually, and at that moment he was Chat Noir, even without the transformation, suddenly very aware of the silver ring on his finger. "I'll speak to Ladybug and get a plan in place for training and bringing her back up to speed with what we have been doing."

Adrien had forgotten his own notebook that morning, so he reached across and grabbed Nino's, the one with the shiny turtle on the front of it. He jotted down a few ideas, things to discuss with Ladybug next time he saw her, drills and strategies that they had developed recently that she wouldn't be familiar with just yet.

Plans were good, and he was beginning to get a clearer picture in his head now; getting his priorities in order was goal number 1. He had done enough moping this last two weeks, and his team should never be allowed to suffer for that again.


End file.
